Reclaiming Control
by criminally charmed
Summary: Following the events of Every Father's Son, Lucas and Alan Tracy are trying to get their lives back in order. Now on the seaQuest, can they go from rescued to heroes? Feel sorry for the bad guys yet? You might. Some villains will return from season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Reclaiming Control**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: Do not now, nor have I ever, owned the Thunderbirds. Nor have I recently acquired seaQuest DSV. If that changes, I will let you know.**

Victor Talbot stared out the window of his office watching the foot traffic flow in front of the government building. As the Minister of Defense for the Ausland Confederation, he knew he would have to do something spectacular if he ever hoped to be the head of the government itself. And his next appointment should guarantee that the position of power that he so deserved would one day be his. Briefly glancing to the map of the Confederation territory – Australia, Paupa New Guinea, East Timor, the Philippines and South New Zealand – Talbot chafed at the restrictions that tied their hands against the might that was the UEO.

Looking out over the courtyard, Talbot hummed a tune from his childhood as he watched a group of school children disembark from a school bus. Newcastle was once mainly known as a port and steel town. While the steel mills still functioned – though far from the government center – and the port still bustled, the neighborhoods that had once housed the blue collar workers for the mills and docks had long ago been razed. Elegant, refined housing development of the government employees – mainly on the higher levels were now there, as well high end shopping malls. Low-end government workers and the displaced working class were forced into long rides on the commuter rail. _But that was why one worked to better themselves, didn't they?_

A discreet knock on the door pulled Victor from his thoughts. His long-time secretary Helena stuck her head in. "Victor, your two o'clock is here."

Pasting on his best political smile, he motioned towards himself. "Send her in, Helena."

A middle-aged blonde entered the room, wearing her own political face and seemingly open smile. "Mr. Minister, thank you for seeing me."

"Please, let us not stand on formality here. I would be forced to call you Secretary General Dre and you would be calling me Minister Talbot. I am Victor and you are Andrea, alright?"

Disgraced former Secretary General of the UEO, Andrea Dre took the seat offered to her by Talbot and nodded. She knew since her arrest by the security forces from the seaQuest, she no longer had that title. _Damn those peace-loving idiots of the UEO who simply couldn't comprehend that to make the wheels of government turn in the right direction, you sometimes had to dance with the devil. Sacrifices had to be made_. Unforgivable in the eyes of many – especially Nathan Bridger, Captain of the seaQuest – one of the sacrifices that had been offered up had been a sixteen-year-old boy. Lucas Wolenczak had been among the hostages at what Andrea liked to refer to as her "last political gambit", the teen was to have been the assurance that the seaQuest's crew would not interfere with her plans. But Bridger and his people had outsmarted her, with the help of that blasted teenager and their dolphin.

With a cool nod and a tight smile, Dre leaned forward as if confiding to a close friend. "Victor, I owe you so much. When I declared my rights as a citizen of Ausland, there were some who claimed I had no right. But my mother was from Port Arthur, I was born there when my mother was visiting her parents. I may have grown up in Philadelphia but I have just as much right to claim Ausland citizenship." Andrea straightened slightly. "Do you know some snickered when I used the fact that I was a Tasmanian to claim my citizenship? My mother was proud to have been born in Port Arthur. We never claimed, as others try, that we were descended from guards. Oh, no. We were descended from people who were placed in chains for refusing to conform to standards of narrow-minded fools. I take great pride in being of the blood of people who would never do what is easy. I tried to bring that government back on track and what do they do? Toss me in jail."

Talbot remained silent as Dre ranted. First, he knew the UEO had almost been relieved that they had been spared a high-profile trial when Ausland had claimed Dre, allowing her to quietly leave UEO. Secondly, Talbot held back on his thoughts of Dre boasting about being descended from "guests" of the former penal colony. A criminal was still a criminal in his eyes. While Tasmania was often known for it's beautiful landscape, or, to fans of the Looney Tunes cartoon of the 20th century, the Tasmanian Devil, with many Mainlanders tending to look down their noses at the "Tassies", even going so far to accuse them of suffering from inbreeding. But he knew that Andrea Dre could bring ideas and information that would help bring the Ausland Confederation to equal authority with the UEO – and help carry his political star all the way to the top.

"Now Andrea," Victor began, "let's get down to basics. You said you had an idea that would help propel the Ausland Confederacy to power and dominance. What exactly are you referring to?"

A calculating smile crossed Dre's face. "What does the UEO have that makes her have such power? Simple: they have the seaQuest. The seaQuest is not only a dominant force militarily, but its symbolic power is virtually immeasurable. And before you say it is impossible to get the seaQuest, I still have contacts within the UEO. I have discovered that in ten days, the seaQuest will dock in Auckland, dropping off almost all of its crew – military and science – pick up one civilian consultant and return to sea for three hours to install and test a new computer communications system designed by Tracy Industries. The only people aboard the vessel will be Captain Nathan Bridger, Lieutenant Timothy O'Neill, head of Communications, Lucas Wolenczak, who is the ship's computer expert and John Tracy, the civilian consultant."

Talbot quickly seized upon the name of the consultant. "Tracy? Any relation…"

Andrea nodded. "Jeff Tracy's second son. Apparently, he and O'Neill designed the program. It seems they met when the youngest Tracy son was kidnapped at a UEO conference he was at with his father. In fact, O'Neill recently received a commendation for helping to rescue the boy. Probably tapped into a phone line or something. I don't consider either of them a threat. And Lucas is only sixteen. The only real threat will be Bridger – and if you control Lucas, that should be covered as well. You should have seen him worry over that boy, it was pitiful. You would think it was his own son. Now, I understand Bridger is responsible for you losing the potential financial backing of one Frank Cobb. I happen to know that Mr. Cobb and several other UEO prisoners with a vested interest in this plan will be on a transport heading for a military prison in the Marshall Islands. It just so happens, that they will be rather close to the same path the seaQuest will be on at just the right time. You can get the seaQuest, valuable information from the people on board and some rather priceless hostages. Well, is my plan something you can lend your endorsement to?"

Raising his eyes once more to the map of the Ausland Confederacy, Talbot coolly smiled. Oh, yes, he could definitely participate in this plan. He had wanted a bigger office for a while now.

**_A/N - Victor Talbot is my own creation, but the Presidential Primary Season starts here in New Hampshire, so I saw plenty of slimy politicians for months. He is the creative blend of the worst of the worst. Lord help us all if this is what will be sitting in the Oval Office next year. As for Andrea Dre - like Stark, I wanted her back. And you may have noticed a nod to another SQ baddie - oh yeah. Him too. _**

**_Snicker-snort. John and Tim aren't threats. She don't know them very well, do she? _**

**_And thanks for the patience. I know I promised to have this up at the beginning of the month. But my Beta/muse/cheerleader has been tied up (figuritively only - I think) and I just didn't feel write launching this without her. And HUGE thanks to Questfan for the feedback so as not to offend our friends Down Under. Thanks also to Shudunedus for feedback on villains and plotlines. I will be posting another chapter within the week. Hope you enjoy and make me happy with those lovely reviews. - CC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. **

Nathan Bridger tentatively approached the moon pool, watching as Lucas Wolenczak played with Darwin. The dolphin was the one member of the crew who could easily make Lucas relax lately. The teenager was still startled by loud noise – thanks to the bullet that had nearly ended his life a couple of months ago. And Bridger had come to realize that Lucas was, for lack of a better word, hiding aboard the seaQuest.

Sitting at the edge of the moon pool, he waited until he had the teen's attention. "Lucas, I'd like to talk to you."

Pulling himself out of the water, Lucas sat next to Bridger and nodding his thanks, began to rub himself dry with the towel the older man had handed him. "Sure, Captain, what's up? Is it about the test with the new program?"

Shaking his head, Bridger placed a gentle hand on the sixteen-year-old's arm. "No, Lucas. It's about you." At Lucas' confused look, he hurried on. "Lucas, I am worried about you. Ben told me how you wouldn't go with him when he went on the supply run. You haven't left the seaQuest since the…since the convention."

"You can say the words, Captain. Since the kidnapping, since I was shot, since I was shown there are people out there who want me dead." His outburst seeming to drain him, Lucas reached into the moon pool to run a gentle hand over Darwin's snout. "I've had people dislike me before. Hell, I have had them resent me. You should have seen what I did to the bell curve in my high school classes." Bridger chuckled lightly, imagining the frustration of a bunch of teenagers at a boy genius thrust into their midst. "But no one has ever wanted me dead before. And it scares the hell out of me. I heard you speaking with General Thomas. He wanted to have me sent back to my father. I don't know if you would have won that argument if the parental unit had wanted me back. But he doesn't have time for me and I am sure he made that clear."

Smiling, Bridger gave a small pat to Darwin himself before looking at the boy who he loved as if he were his own. "Actually, Jeff Tracy helped with that." Lucas looked puzzled until Bridger explained, "The new system that is being installed? Jeff made it clear that the only people his son would work with were you and O'Neill. If the two of you weren't part of the package, the UEO could kiss getting the new program goodbye. And from what Tim said in his debriefing over the incident at the conference, the program is way beyond anything we currently have and Frank Thomas was drooling at the thought of getting a hold of it." Nathan didn't bring up the fact that Lawrence Wolenczak had in fact made it clear he had no time for his only child. As much as Lucas had basically written his father off as a major player in his life, the man still had the power to wound the boy's gentle soul.

"Captain, we have shore leave scheduled after the install. Would it help if I said I would try and leave the seaQuest then?" Lucas stared at Bridger, his blue eyes wide and his voice threaded with anxiety.

Giving the boy a one-armed hug, Bridger whispered comfortingly, "You won't have to go alone. I promise. We'll make it a group outing. Me and Kris, for sure, maybe Tim, Jonathon, Ben…Everyone is behind you on this, Kiddo. I swear to you, we won't let you down."

Leaning into the man who was the father of his heart, Lucas smiled. "Don't worry. You never have."

* * *

In the South Pacific, North of New Zealand, was a small island. The area technically belonged to the UEO but few, if any boats or planes came in that direction. Jefferson Tracy – reclusive billionaire, successful businessman, legendary ex-astronaut – had long ago moved his family to the tropical paradise. Many thought it was his effort to protect his sons from the dangers of the world. Few knew it was part of his effort to save the world from danger. For in addition to being all that the world knew him to be, Jeff Tracy was also the Commander of International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds, a group of heroic men who acted as the world's protectors. When a job was too big for normal rescue efforts - that was when Jeff and his sons were at their best. 

Looking out at the moonlight dancing across the waves, Jeff smiled at a picture of his sons as his mind drifted from the Tracy Enterprise paperwork in front of him. Usually, Jeff would be asleep at two in the morning, but his second son, John, had called a few hours ago to say that he and his youngest brother, Alan, were on their way home. John had been, for the most part, Earthbound, since the attack on Thunderbird Five, their space station, during Spring Break. A month ago, John had gone up to five for a few days to work on some of the repairs. He had even taken Alan with him, giving the youngest and newest Thunderbird a chance to get a feel for the communications end of International Rescue. Jeff had been concerned that Alan wouldn't be able to handle the cramped quarters of the space station but according to his brother the teenager had loved being up there.

Jeff had been worried about Alan. Hell, the whole family was. First, there was that whole mess with the Hood; then, just as the boy was beginning to relax again, he was kidnapped while on vacation with Jeff. The irony had been that the kidnappers hadn't even been after Alan. Their target had been a friend of Alan's, a fellow computer hacker named Lucas Wolenczak. But that hadn't stopped Alan from being injured and ultimately almost drowned in a cave in Hawaii. While he had recovered nicely from his physical injuries, the youngest Tracy's emotional injuries were the family's biggest concern. In the two months since his kidnapping, Alan had yet to go down to the beach – the smell of the ocean no longer made him nauseous, but the feel of the salt water had caused several panic attacks. And while he would go into the pool outside the villa, Jeff noticed he was careful not to go under. When his next closest brother, Gordon, dunked him one time…well, it was a good thing the other brothers were close by. Alan's hysteria had been frightening for the entire family.

As far as Jeff was concerned, only one good thing had come of all of this. Well, maybe two things. One was the work between John and seaQuest officer Tim O'Neill with a comm program that used by IR and modified for use with the UEO. The other was the closer relationship that had formed between Alan and John. With John up on Thunderbird Five three out of every four weeks, and Alan away at school so much, the ties between the two blonde Tracys had become weak. But it seemed that Alan often didn't want someone to joke or kid around with or even fight with. Often these days, Alan seemed to prefer quiet conversations or even total silence. John had gotten his kid brother hooked on science fiction books and the two could often be found reading or discussing the works of Asimov or Lackey.

Jeff was sure Alan just needed some more time to find his footing again. The boy had been through a horrible experience and just needed a little more time.

Looking a picture of his late wife, Lucy, surrounded by his older sons and holding a baby Alan, he smiled weakly. _"Oh, Lucy, I am praying that all our baby needs is a bit more time. He's like you in so many ways. One of which is that he doesn't like anyone thinking of him as weak. Although I can hear you now – that would be from both parents. I just want to protect him, like I couldn't protect you."_ It had been twelve years since the accident that had taken the love of his life from him. But he still had their boys. And International Rescue existed so that other families would not have to know the terrible loss they had. IR existed without borders, without government restrictions…without government money, Jeff reminded himself as he once more tackled the Tracy Enterprises paperwork. As the sole owner of the company, Jeff felt no guilt in funneling a percentage of the company's profits into International Rescue. Buried deep in another report, he missed the return of Tracy Two, one of the family's private jets, to the island.

Down in the hanger, John Tracy secured the plane and looked at his sleeping youngest brother. Alan had fallen asleep shortly after they had taken off from San Francisco Airport. While the first five days of their camping trip in the Sierra Nevada Mountains had been great, John was afraid he had caused more harm than good with the after-effects of this morning.

"Allie? Hey, Sprout, we're home. Wakey-wakey." Alan grumbled but finally opened his eyes.

"Johnny? Huh. Oh, we're back." Alan moved to the back to grab his gear. John thought about telling the teen to wait until morning but decided that babying Alan was the last thing the boy would want. Following his little brother's lead, John picked up his gear as well and the two made their way into the family home.

At the sound of low voices in the living room, Jeff raised his head from the latest report on his desk. Walking out into the hallway, the Tracy patriarch met up with his returning sons. Smiling, Jeff hugged them both. "Hey, not that I am complaining, because we missed you two, but we weren't expecting you back until tomorrow. And I don't mean later today tomorrow either." At the look the two exchanged, Jeff's "father radar" began to beep a warning signal.

John placed a gentle hand on his brother's arm and motioned his younger brother off to bed. A sigh was Alan's only indicator that he knew John was about to tell their father everything. When his second son repeated the motions with the father, Jeff became worried. What could have happened?

"OK, John what happened?" John blinked. He hadn't even had a chance to take a sit in his father's office when said father demanded answers.

Sighing, John settled his face in his hands before looking to his father. "Dad, I screwed up. Everything was going great. We had a great camp spot at the base of Lassens Peak. We hiked, talked, I taught Alan about the stars and we had a really good time. Then this morning I decide to take Alan hiking down the one pass we had avoided. Why had we avoided it? Because the pass no longer had a regular bridge and you have to cross a stream. Not a small one, but a rather deep, fast moving one, almost a river to tell the truth." John stood up and walked over to the windows, watching the ocean rush to shore much as his father had been doing earlier. "And there had been a heavy rain storm to the north of us, so it was worse than usual. Alan fell in. And with typical Alan luck, he fell in the one spot that was over his head. Dad, he completely freaked. Total panic attack. Luckily, there were some other hikers near by and they helped me get him out. Dad, the attack was so bad I was afraid I'd have to get him to the hospital. He swore he didn't blame me, but…" John turned back to his father, surprising the man with the tears in his eyes. "I just want him to get back to being, well…back to being Alan. Our Alan. The not-afraid-of-anything, daredevil who promised to give us all gray hairs before he turned eighteen."

Jeff couldn't help but chuckled at that image, letting John give a weak smile as well. "John, it will take time. You heard what Dr. Lerner said." John nodded. While Alan had refused to go into counseling, the father had consulted a psychiatrist who had worked with the Thunderbirds previously. "Alan feels like he was helpless. He regained some control by helping to stop the Hood and saving us, but he lost that again when he was kidnapped. The one time he tried to reclaim control resulted in Lucas being shot. Now before you interrupt me," John froze, having been about to do exactly that, "I know that wasn't Alan's fault. Lucas knows it wasn't Alan's fault. Hell, everyone knows it wasn't Alan's fault _except the one person who needs to know it the most._ Alan still feels it is his fault. But I may have some help in that direction."

John walked over to his father's desk, seating himself closer to the man. "What do you think will help? And you do remember Alan has to be back at Wharton's in two weeks, not three, since student athletes need to be there a week early, right?"

"Yes," Jeff replied smugly. "And you need to be in Auckland in ten days for the test aboard the seaQuest. So, what do you say if Alan and I were to accompany you? And if Alan were to just happen to get to spend some more time with Lucas…" Jeff's voice drifted off.

Picking up on his father's train of thought, John smiled. "And he was to see that Lucas really doesn't blame him, it might help." Jeff nodded only to have his son's smile turn to a frown. "But you and Alan will need special permission to be aboard the seaQuest, Dad. It won't be like when Captain Bridger was giving you the tour."

Jeff nodded. "Actually, no it will not. I am an engineer, you know. And it can't hurt to have one more techno-geek aboard. And Alan is listed as a computer consultant. _And _before you ask if Captain Bridger would mind, it was Nathan's idea. He thinks it would be good for Lucas as well. The boy has been practically agoraphobic since the incident at the conference. Not to mention, it seems he heard about my run-in with Lawrence Wolenczak. He seems to think I told the man off."

Trying not to laugh, John responded. "Dad, you told the man that you felt that how a man conducts himself in his personal life was as big a reflection as how he conducts his professional life. _And_ that a man who was "unavailable" when his only child's life was at risk was not a man you chose to do business with."

Taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee, Jeff allowed a small smile. "The man is so use to everyone in the UEO kissing his posterior; I don't think it occurred to him that I would say no. And if he thinks he can still get the computer-communications program once it has been sold to the UEO, then he needs to get better lawyers than the ones I had draw up the contract. It specifically says, military use only, for ships, planes and installations that directly support ships or planes. World Power won't qualify."

Standing once more, John allowed himself a small chuckle at his father's heavy handiness. "Well, working around the 'birds, time on Five and even a camping trip may have helped Alan a little. Let's hope that some time with Lucas will help Alan feel some sense of control again."

Watching his older blonde son make his way to his suite, Jeff let out a sigh as he turned the light off in his office to go to get some sleep himself. Yes, he wanted his younger son to know a sense of control again. But more importantly, Jeff wanted Alan to know a sense of peace again. He could only hope that with one would come the other.

**_A/N - well, I think some people may like this...We are seeing that the boys are having trouble with what happened. This adventure should help. And if any of you missed my note in the last story, Alan's reactions are based on those of someone I know who nearly drowned in a cave. At least Alan will go in a pool. And Lucas was someone who tended to seek a safe haven. OK, and who isn't going YES to Jeff having told off Lawrence Wolenczak?_**

**_I had hoped to be posting 2X a week, but am encountering some writers detours - no full blocks, just some slow down. Two is here, three needs beta'd and tweaked - and four needs more than one paragraph. But I should have four done by the end of the week, so I can see the once a week gig._**

**_As always, thanks for the reviews as well as the help. I do take note and make corrections now that I know how. And thanks soooo much to Sam1, my most extraordinaire beta. Now hit the little button, make me happy. I need it. I just did my taxes. And if we really made that much this year, where the heck did it go? - CC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer - If I owned them, do you think I would be sitting through yet another snowstorm in New England??? Trust me, I wouldn't be writing about adventures in the South Pacific, I would be there!!!**

Ben Krieg strolled down through the seaQuest, a trace of a smile on his lips. This wasn't always the life he would have chosen but it was a good one. In the nearly month-long recuperation period he had following his shooting back in Hawaii, Ben had thought he would go insane in sickbay. But it was with an almost perverse sense of delight that he returned to work and saw that no one had managed to do his job to the satisfaction of the crew. He was needed, he was important, he was…in deep shit. Sighing deeply, Ben froze at the icy glare directed at him by the second officer of the seaQuest, Lt. Commander Katherine Hitchcock.

"Commander Hitchcock, how can I help you?" Ben gave his most professional mien, torn between his scattered emotions when he was with Katie. Damn, he still loved this woman. He probably always would. But he couldn't live with the contemptuous attitude. The divorce may have been Katie's idea, but it was only because she beat him to the punch. For all of his devil-may-care attitude, Ben still had his pride.

Katie Hitchcock gave her best "_I don't know what you did but I will nail you for it"_ glare at her ex-husband. Part of her still wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him until they were both breathless. His near-death experience had scared the hell out of her. The rest of her was tempted to finish the job. No one on Earth had the ability to simultaneously terrify and excite her like Benjamin Krieg. "Lt. Krieg, I don't believe the quarterly reports were filed yet. Now, paperwork may seem mundane to you, but I am afraid as a UEO officer, we will expect you to actually do your job. I stopped by your quarters last night to get them but I heard voices and not wanting to embarrass your companion for the evening, I decided to wait until this morning."

Ben gave Katie a look that was colder than the Arctic Circle. "And I'm sure Lucas appreciates it." Smirking at her startled "_Oh_", he continued to twist the knife. "I checked on Lucas yesterday evening. He was having another nightmare. I convinced him to come back to my quarters. I may have acquired a video game that is not out on the market yet. We played the game, talked, hell; he even whipped out a program to get that report to you. It's in your in-basket, by the way. Then he fell asleep in my bunk. I slept in my desk chair – still have a crick in my neck." Leaning in closer, Ben whispered, "So back off Commander Hitchcock. You don't have to like me – but I get the job done and better than anyone else in the UEO can. No, I didn't hand you that report at close of business last night. But I have been trying to protect a sixteen-year-old boy – and I will keep doing that. I have been shot to protect that kid, I have gone without sleep to protect that kid, and, if need be, you can put me on report…but I will protect Lucas." Straightening back up, Ben gave a sloppy salute. "Anything else, Ma'am?"

At Katie's stunned silence, Ben turned on his heels and walked away. Lowering her eyes, Hitchcock was saddened in a way she couldn't explain. Ben had grown up in so many ways. Lucas brought out a side of her ex-husband that was amazing. And Ben allowed Lucas to be a child in a way the teen never had been. _"When did you change, Ben? And how did I miss it?"_

Meanwhile back on the bridge, Tim O'Neill smiled as he reviewed the itinerary that he had just received from Tracy Island. While he had been in contact with John Tracy frequently since the incident at the conference, this would be the first time he had seen any of the Tracys since then. The UEO officer had, however, also sent data to the Tracys in their Thunderbirds personas, as International Rescue Agent 40. Tim gave a small smile as Commander Ford barked orders in the background. Since the conference, helping to rescue Alan Tracy and Lucas, being made an operative of the secret rescue organization, the young officer carried a greater air of confidence. Maybe he would never be seen as the man of action officers like Ford were, but whenever Tim would doubt himself he only had to feel for the small IR communications device.

"O'Neill? Tim?" Tim started at his name, even before Captain Bridger laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Captain? Can I help you?"

Bridger raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore Tim's uncharacteristic daydreaming. "Have you heard from John Tracy yet?"

O'Neill smiled slightly. For all the near-tragedy and anguish that had come from the kidnapping of the two teenagers, Tim was happy to have made a friend like John. The two men were both quiet and studious, multi-lingual with a deep sort of spirituality. Tim's was actual Catholic faith, while, as John phrased it, "You can't spend as much time as I do looking at the stars and not believe in a higher power."

"Yes, Captain. John called just before I went on duty. He will meet us at ten hundred hours tomorrow. The seaQuest is docking at 0600 and everyone else should be off by 0900. Oh, and he said to tell you that the other consultants will be here as well. Um, sir…what other consultants would that be?"

Bridger smiled slightly and looked around. Assured that Lucas hadn't come to the bridge while he wasn't looking, Bridger leaned in closer. "We will also have a respected engineer and a computer consultant from Tracy Industries." In a near-whisper, Bridger confided, "John will be accompanied by Jeff and Alan Tracy."

"Alan?" O'Neill whispered back. "Does Lucas know?"

Shaking his head, Bridger straightened his back. "Nope – and let's keep it that way. I think a pleasant surprise would be good for Lucas, don't you?"

Both men returned to their duties, confident that the installation would go smoothly, benefiting not only the seaQuest but the UEO as a whole and that Alan Tracy's presence could be the lift the youngest crew member so desperately needed to return to normalcy.

Well, as normal as life can get for a sixteen-year-old genius living on a submarine.

* * *

Gordon Tracy sat quietly by the pool outside of his family's villa, silently watching his two blonde brothers observing the stars from John's balcony. There was a time when no one was closer to Alan than he was. Then Gordon went away to school and was no longer a daily part of his baby brother's life. During the time after Gordon's hydrofoil accident, Alan was the one who was always there with his quiet support. He had thought at the time there was no way he could have done the same. Sadly, he had been proven correct. 

It was John who was the support that Alan needed so desperately in his time of trauma. Gordon didn't seem to know or understand this quiet, nervous boy. But John was reaching Alan better than any of them. It was John who could make Alan the most relaxed, the quickest to smile. And now John and Dad were taking Alan away. First to the seaQuest, then back to school – and hopefully, eventually back to the Alan they all knew and loved.

"_Mom, if you're listening, please watch out for Allie. We got him back from the kidnappers, but…We just want him all the way back. I hope that Dad and John are right, that this will help Alan. Because I don't know if the Sprout can take another push to the edge; and _I_ know we can't stand a life that doesn't include him."_

Slipping back into the pool, the water-baby of the Tracy Family once more lost himself in the comfort of the feeling of slicing through the cool water. This way, he didn't have to worry about anything except the next stroke. It was easier.

* * *

Victor Talbot ignored the odd look the UEO security guard gave him as he awaited his turn in the visitors' area of the high-security prison. He was fairly sure that the man didn't recognize him- his face was not well-known outside of the Ausland Confederacy. And as they were in Northern New Zealand (referred to, much to the confederacy's frustration, as simply New Zealand or New Zealand proper – the southern island of New Zealand being part of the confederacy), he was currently in UEO territory. Maybe, he mused, that was something they could include in the demands for the return of the hostages. Additional land, additional wealth, additional power would all be good things. And he could even gain the area claimed by the Tracy family. Talbot had heard the rumors of the legendary Tracy Island, of the beautiful villa with two pools and pristine beaches. As he could not see Jeff Tracy having his grown sons sharing rooms, that would mean at least six bedrooms and probably every amenity you could imagine. A wonderful retreat for the future leader of the confederacy would be gained as well. 

"Victor? What are you doing here?" Talbot looked up to see a shackled Frank Cobb shuffling in to the conference room.

Standing up, Victor gave a tight smile and extended a hand in greeting to his one-time political supporter. "Frank, how are you?"

Glaring at the guard who shoved him in a chair and walked away, the erstwhile entrepreneur - as he liked to phrase it – turned back to Talbot, scoffing at the man's question. "How am I? I have been robbed of my position, my money, and my freedom. And now I'm being transferred to a prison in the Marshall Islands. I tried to get sent back to the Ausland Confederacy. They let that politician with relatives in Tasmania be sent back and me – who truly belongs there – am to be transferred to yet another UEO prison. Trying to get mercy from these bastards is like trying to catch a Tassie Tiger."

Victor nodded. "Yes, I heard. Do you know they actually asked the opinion of Nathan Bridger if you should be turned over to the Confederacy? And do you know what Captain Bridger said?" Cobb shook his head, his lips pressed tightly at the thought of the man whom he blamed for his reversal of fortune. "He said you were an animal who must be caged for the good of humanity." In truth, Talbot doubted Bridger knew – or cared – what had happened to Cobb. But he knew he could not count on the former political loyalty of the other man. It was time to assure that Cobb would see Dre's plan as being in his own best interest.

Frank Cobb carefully considered the one-time recipient of his financial support. No one had ever called him a fool. Cruel, vicious, vindictive, sure, but never a fool. Victor Talbot was trying to gain his support again. "And I suppose you have an idea of how I can gain some kind of vengeance against Bridger?"

"_Well, no one ever called Frank a fool. A complete and utter sociopath, sure, but never a fool,"_ Victor mused. "I need you to trust me and follow instructions. I have very little time to talk and almost no privacy. Now, you are one of five prisoners being escorted to the Marshall Islands. One of your guards has been replaced by a man whose loyalty I have purchased. Make sure you kill him once you have reached your goal. Any man whose loyalty can be purchased in that manner is a liability. Once you have acquired the target, you will head to an island in the Philippines'. Your coordinates will be sent to you when you send a message confirming acquisition and you have entered Ausland Territory. Do you have any questions?"

Cobb leaned back. "What is in it for me?"

Talbot grinned, leaning in closer. "Revenge on Bridger. Freedom in Ausland Territory. Wealth and influence in a government in which I will be at a much higher level. Does anyone of this interest you?"

A cold smile crossing his features, Cobb cocked one eyebrow. "You might say I could be satisfied with the revenge. But I want it all. Make sure I get it, Victor. I know where bodies are buried. I know how ambitious you are. And you wouldn't last a month in an Ausland Prison. You have accepted enough kickbacks, bribes and favors to make me look clean. And some things you have been involved with…impropriety comes easily when you justify for political goals."

The two men glared at each other before nodding in satisfaction. They knew where each was coming from and their expectations would be met. Heaven help anyone who got in their way.

**_A/N - So, we are setting up the action. It just takes me a few chapters. Cobb always struck me as a complete and utter sociopath. David McCallum could absolutely ooze scum when he wanted to, but I still love him as Ducky on NCIS (The character's name is Mallard - Ducky, get it...Well, both the show's creator and I find it funny). Sorry to the Katie fans - she comes off kinda witchy on the show, too - in my opinion. My beta really doesn't like her at all. For me, she was a take or leave, but I can promise I am not going to make her into a completely horrible person. OK, some quick thanks. To those who are still reviewing, you make my day. To those reading, but not reviewing...What is your problem? Um, I mean, thanks for following along. To Sam1, you are the world's greatest beta, you know that? And I did not forget Gordon, but if you say I did again, I will teach him a new dittie or two (inside joke, sorry folks). Thanks to Questfan for bits of info I used in the conversation between Cobb and Talbot (no references to winning New Zealand in a poker game, but obtaining it by other methods, fair or foul, are considered.) And a Tassie Tiger, as mentioned by Cobb, is an animal Questfan compared to Bigfoot. Kinda. It was a real marsupial native to Tasmania. The last known Tassie Tiger or Tasmanian Wolf (yeah, it was kinda a dog/ wolf like creature...and people say we Americans have an odd sense of humor. Snicker) died in captvity in 1936 but some may still be alive in extremely rural West Tasmania according to some on-line encyclopedias. Lets go with this is the future and if there were any to be found, you can't find them. Which is why Cobb says what he did. And by the way, the earlier line on Australians sense of humor is not an insult. In my book, that is a compliment. Humor is a neccesary survival tool. Part of my job is to confirm and pull the charts of deceased patients. Do that and you develop an off-beat humor defense system. Or it may have been there to begin with. Not sure. So review until I can confirm my sanity._**

**_That may take a while. - CC_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**_Disclaimer - The belief that I own the seaQuest or Thunderbirds is myth - like the Loch Ness Monster or North Dakota...(Anyone from ND - my husband was once stationed at Minot AFB - Boring...Sorry. And it made NH look warm.)_**

Scott Tracy loaded the suitcases into the storage bin – two small bags for Jeff and John, a duffle bag and a suitcase for Alan, who would continue on to a new school year after the install on the seaQuest. Part of him – the field commander part of him, the man who could stand by, in charge, as his brothers raced into collapsed mines and burning buildings – was glad that Alan was moving on, doing the work on board the seaQuest before heading back to Wharton's and a place on the Fall Track Team. The other part of him – the big brother who had changed Alan's diapers, held his tiny hands as he took his first steps and comforted the toddler when he awoke with night terrors after their mother's death – wanted to yank Alan's bags off the plane and make arrangements for his home-schooling immediately. _Our baby brother would be safe if he stayed at home._

"Not necessarily."

Scott whipped around at the sound of Virgil's voice. "You're talking out loud again. Gotta watch that. One of these days Gordy's gonna hear you and you'll never hear the end of it." Seating himself in the open doorway of the small jet, Virgil tossed an apple at his oldest brother before taking bite of the piece of fruit still in his hand. "Allie was here on the Island when the Hood attacked. He was just hanging out on the beach with a couple of friends when he was abducted. We can do all we can to keep him safe. But he can't be wrapped in cotton and hidden from life. Not if we want him to live a full life. We got that. Alan deserves it too. We have to let him get on with that life. Wharton's has good security. And we'll get to go see him on some of his track weekends. Then he'll be back for Thanksgiving." Standing up, Virgil walked over to Scott and placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "We've given him what we could. The Sprout usually has a pretty good head on his shoulders and shows some good judgment. You have to have faith in him."

"He's still my little boy." The whispered statement was so faint Virgil was barely sure he had heard the shaky confession until he saw Scott's agonized face.

"And he always will be. But it's time to let our little Thunderbird test his wings. He's had his trial by fire and he has gotten his wings singed. But…he's still flying. He's struggling, but he's still aloft. As long as he knows we'll be there to pick him up if he falls, Alan will keep risking the chance that he'll crash. He'll keep _**living,**_ rather than just _**existing**_."

Scott let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding and gave a shaky smile. "When did you gain such wisdom, oh wise one?"

Cocking his head to one side, Virgil gave a soft smile. "I've had some good teachers."

* * *

Alan sat at his father's desk in Jeff's office, talking to his best friend, Fermat Hackenbacker. "OK, Fermat. We have most of your stuff in the storage compartment. I'll have the room all set up. Dad has a meeting in Manhattan, so John and I will drop him off, and then Johnny is taking me to school. Once I'm all set, he'll pick Dad back up, then head back to the Island and Gordy will come with him to switch out. Are you and Brains still planning on spending a couple of days in Auckland before heading to Wharton's?" 

Fermat nodded and grinned, "Y-yes. D-Dad and I will be a-at th-that new re-resort. W-we sp-spent m-most of the s-summer f-fixing F-Five. S-so this will b-be nice."

Returning the smile, Alan nodded. "Well, I hope you guys enjoy yourselves. You deserve to have some fun."

Wrinkling his nose, Fermat looked puzzled as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Wh-what makes you th-think that being on F-Five hasn't been f-fun?"

Chuckling, Alan signed off and stood up. He could hear his father calling out his name so he headed off to join Jeff and John. Soon the three were on their way to Auckland and the rendezvous with the seaQuest.

* * *

Lucas sat in front of a computer in Science Lab 5, with Dr. Kristen Westphalen keeping a gentle watch over the boy. Kristen could help but smile as she observed his intense demeanor. Lucas was often very serious, which was what made his wry humor and gentle warmth so precious. 

He could feel her watching him. Part of Lucas wanted to tell the good doctor to back off, he was fine…Well, he would be fine. Eventually. A bigger part of him clung to the maternal warmth showered on him by Kristen. His own mother had emotionally abandoned him years before she had taken off, divorcing Lawrence and surrendering all parental rights to her only child. His father may have dumped Lucas on board the seaQuest for expedience sake, but he had unknowingly done his son the greatest act of kindness in Lucas' life. Here he had a mother in Kristen, a father in Captain Bridger, a big brother in Ben…Here he was safe and loved. People worried if he worked too hard, slept or ate too little, even if his feelings were hurt.

"Lucas, darling, I'm getting ready to go now. Most of the science contingency is already gone. When you re-dock, I want you to come to dinner with Nathan and me, alright? And there's a carnival…"

Laughing, a sound not often heard from the teenager lately, made Kristen smile. "A carnival? Come on, Kristen. A movie, the water park, hell, the botanical gardens if need be…but a carnival? I'm not a kid anymore, you know."

Placing a tender kiss on his forehead, Kristen turned and walked out of the room, calling out a response behind her: "No, perhaps not. But it would give me a grand excuse to go to one and I have a major hankering for a candied apple and some cotton candy. And just think of all the junk food you can have. Not to mention conning Nathan into going onto a bunch of hair-raising rides that will make him quite nauseous."

Refocusing on the computer screen once more, Lucas allowed a small smile to play around his lips. Actually, that sounded kinda fun.

* * *

Spotting Katie in the hall in front of him, Ben dashed up to snag her arm. "Katie, we need to talk." 

Looking around to make sure no one had seen – or heard – Ben, Katie scowled. "Lieutenant, I…"

Before she could blink, Ben had pulled Katie into an empty storage room. "Katie, I need a huge favor of you."

The second officer sighed. She had been pretty rough on Ben since the conference. Maybe she could…

"Katie, I need you to be my wife again."

* * *

Security Chief Crocker walked through the deserted corridors of the latest ship he called home. No military housing or apartment had ever held his heart quite like his lady-love's nests…the ships on which he had served. He ran down the checklist that Commander Ford and Captain Bridger had given him. It was essential that everything be secured before the group from Tracy Enterprises arrived. Crocker knew it was a simple mission. But if there was one thing his career had shown Manillow Crocker, was that the simplest of missions could lead to the greatest disaster if not prepared. 

Passing a small storage room, Crocker closed and secured the door. Mentally, he noted that they needed to have maintenance take care of the lock. One of his men had gotten locked in there the other day. Fortunately, he had been working with someone else who had let him out quickly. It had been low priority, due to the fact that it was currently unused. Something to do with the way the linings blocked radio signals. The PALs didn't work in that room. He'd have to ask Lucas why. The kid would make a great teacher if he ever chose that path. He had a way of explaining things that didn't make you feel he was dumbing it down for you.

As he walked away, Crocker failed to notice the hushed angry voices in the room he had just secured…Or the two people now locked inside.

* * *

Captain Bridger waited patiently for the shuttle to dock. Tim stood nearby, a small smile playing on his lips. Even as the shuttle secured itself and the hatch began to open, Lucas came skittering into the bay. 

The shuttle door opened and John Tracy climbed out, grabbing a case from the person behind him. Lucas noted with a slight start of surprise that the second person emerging from the shuttle was none other than Jeff Tracy. Well, he knew an engineer was coming with John to help monitor the ship's systems but he never expected this. _Wonder who they got for the extra computer specialist they were supposed to bring?_

The biggest smile anyone on the seaQuest had seen on Lucas' face in months was delighting the four adults present at his joyous exclamation as Alan emerged from the shuttle.

"Phoenix? Alright, this rocks!"

**_A/N - A bunch of quick scenes designed to set up what is to come. Yeah, Katie and Ben are going to get a chance to talk out what has been bothering them and causing them to act rather OOC. Someone - and I knew someone would (sigh) - didn't like how I treated Katie. Well, one added note. I do respect the character and believe her to be a good officer and a smart person. So why did she not know the muted voices she heard in Ben's quarters were Ben and Lucas? Maybe they were muted? And did you notice how the teen's voice got kinda squeeky when he was upset (mainly in season 1) as would be normal for an upset teenage boy? If you think something isn't making sense, you may want to wait a minute. I often will explain why something happens a certain way. So, please - some patience. Not much will be seen of the other three Tracy Brothers in this story. That will change in the story after this one. I know I have to finish this story and with everything going on now I am having enough trouble with that. But part of what happens in this story will determin the next one. This is a three part story. But I have placed the first two under seaQuest for good reasons. They mainly take place in the settings and with villains familiar to SQ fans. I am trying my best to evenly place space between SQ and TB heroes, and yes, I know, not everyone will like it. But a crossover has to involve both fandoms. The third story, I will place under Thunderbirds, as the main setting will be Tracy Island and the main villain will be a TB villain. So I will update soon, I hope. And this will give Lucas and Alan the chance to reclaim control..._**

**_Now, be nice and review. Puh-lease. I am very emotionally needy - we got more snow...It will inspire me to dig myself out. - CC_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer - Nope.**

"You're insane." Katie Hitchcock glared at her ex-husband. "Benjamin Pierce Krieg, you have finally gone completely and utterly, insane. We barely survived being married once. Why, for the love of all that is holy, do you think I could or would, ever be linked to you in any way, shape, or form, through my own choice?"

Ben sighed, leaning against a wall in the empty room. "Katie, do you remember Charlie Burns? He was at our wedding. The two of us went way back, we grew up together." Puzzled, Katie nodded, encouraging Ben to continue. "When he came to our wedding, he got real drunk, remember? He had married his girlfriend straight out of high school and two days before our wedding she had left him. So being at our wedding, the empty seat beside him…he got toasted. Anyhow, I told Charlie he would find someone else and when he did, I would dance at his wedding. Well…I got something in the mail this morning." Another sigh was matched by a raised eyebrow.

When Ben didn't continue, Katie pushed on. "Well? What was it?"

"A wedding invitation - Charlie is getting married next month and sent a wedding invitation to Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin P. Krieg. Katie, he even wrote a note, saying that if I could make a marriage last this long, he knows that this time, this marriage will last."

Katie shook her head. "No way, Ben. Just tell your friend the truth. Being married to you for real was bad enough, there is no way I can fake being your wife." Seeing Ben trying to pull his wounded puppy look, Katie groaned. "Listen, you can even tell him I couldn't get away, that I am on assignment or that I couldn't get leave. But I won't lie to people I barely know just to make you look good."

"Katie, Katie, Katie…this isn't about making me look good. Sure, I don't like going back to my old neighborhood, seeing people I haven't seen in years and admitting my marriage did a spectacular crash and burn. But this is about making Charlie have faith in the institution of marriage and assuring him that love can conquer all."

Rolling her eyes, Hitchcock turned to leave, tossing a parting shot over her shoulder. "No, Ben. I won't paint life as sunshine and roses, acting as if I am part of a fairy tale come true. Because the clock struck midnight, and any woman crazy enough to wear glass slippers to impress a guy deserves to get splinters in her feet when the illusion fades." Finishing on that note, Katie reached for the handle…

Only to find the door, which they had left slightly open, was closed. And there was no handle.

* * *

Alan gave a small smile at Lucas, unsure that his friend was really that happy to see him. Any doubts were shredded with the fierce hug the other teenager drew him into. "Hey, Frankenstein, we thought two hackers testing the new communications systems security could be better than one. Are you ready for it?" 

Lucas grinned. "Oh, yeah. Let's show these old folks that hacking and cracking is a young man's game."

Tim and John gave a quick frown at being included with the "old folks". Bridger snickered lightly, commenting to Jeff, "Have you ever been to Node 3?" At Jeff's negative response, he continued, "I don't think I saw more than five people over 21. And most of them were support staff. Computer hackers are people smart enough to be able to go anywhere the Internex takes them, and not sensible enough nor wise enough to realize there are places they shouldn't."

Jeff nodded. "In other words, old enough to know better, still too young to care."

It became Alan and Lucas turn to frown as John and Tim joined in the older men's laughter. The look they exchanged said it all, _Adults – who can understand them?_

* * *

Up on the bridge, the testing party divided into three separate groups. Bridger and Jeff sat in the Command area, so as to prepare to monitor all systems; John and Tim headed to the Communications station where the software would be added; and Alan stood slightly apart from Lucas, awaiting the signal for them to leave the bridge. It had already been decided that Lucas' quarters held some of the most "hacker-ready" equipment aboard the seaQuest and would be the perfect spot for the teenagers to set up shop. The adults watched with concern as they all noticed the distance that Alan was keeping from his friend. But it was only his family members that realized that it wasn't Lucas that the fifteen-year-old was trying to keep away from. It was the fact that Lucas was sitting by the edge of Darwin's pool.

Lucas alone seemed oblivious to Alan's discomfort. Picking up the vocoder device attached to the pool's edge, he began to call for his friend. "Darwin? Hey, Darwin – got a friend here who will want to see you." After a moment, the dolphin's head popped up from the water.

"Lucas. Friend Alan back. Alan join pod now?"

A soft smile crossed Alan's lips as he moved cautiously forward and recalled the odd conversation with the mammal the first time they met. "No, Darwin. I'm just visiting."

Darwin looked over at Tim and a fascinated John. If a dolphin could smile, then surely Darwin was smiling as he eyed John. "You are of Alan's pod."

By this time John had moved over to the pool, placing a supporting arm around his younger brother and reaching out his right hand to gently pat Darwin's snout. "Yes, I'm John. Alan is my brother."

"Still need Alan?" John sucked in his breath at the dolphin's amazing perceptiveness. Smiling at his youngest brother who was now holding a shaky hand out to the animal himself, John simply nodded. He let loose the breath he had been holding as Alan actually touched sea water willingly for the first time in months, cupping some in his hand and running it over Darwin. Looking over at his father, he ignored the tears he blinked back in his own eyes or the ones that had begun to gathered in his father's. As John's gaze returned to Alan, he smiled once more and answered the dolphin's question, his voice slightly husky but clearly audible.

"Yeah, we do. Very much."

After the meet and greet with Darwin, John and Tim once more set to work. Giving last minute instructions to the two hackers of what they were _suppose_ to do before they began doing whatever they _could_ do – a world of difference in a hacker's realm – John added to his brother, "Now, Sprout, and don't forget, run the expected attempts so we can do the initial monitoring. Then follow up..."

Rolling his eyes, Alan sighed. "First off, don't call me Sprout. Second, you have been going over this with me for days. And finally, just because I can't hack you the way I can the others, doesn't mean I don't have anything on you."

Matching Alan's eye-rolling, John sighed right back. "Alan, Alan, Alan. You are speaking of the Tracy Brother who is cleaner than a nun's laundry."

A smirk worthy of their red-headed brother crossed Alan's face. Refusing to speak directly to John, he turned to Lucas. "Remember that good looking doctor at the hospital in Hawaii?" Lucas nodded. "Well, she moved to Auckland and big brother has gone over to see her four times this summer. And remember how I told you John was taking me camping so I would be offline for a week?" Another nod had Alan continuing. "Well, I discovered something about Brother John, here." Looking to make sure Jeff was out of hearing range, he confided to Lucas, "John talks in his sleep."

A slight blush came over John as he wondered what he could have said. Soon both John and Tim were blushing when Alan stage whispered, "And after hearing about John and Emily and a container of Haagen-Dazs, I wasn't sure I could ever think of ice cream the same way again."

The two teenagers left the bridge, laughing. All four of the other men felt a sense of relief, partly because of the missing laughter coming back to their boys and, for two of the men – partly because there are some things you never want other people to know.

* * *

As the seaQuest began its voyage to the designated testing zone, a UEO prison shuttle was also enroute on an ill-fated trip of its own. Frank Cobb looked over the men he had been offered up. Joseph Daniels, the guard who had been bought off by Talbot gave a discreet nod as he handed the shuttle pilot and the second guard the tainted coffee, guaranteed to send them into a permanent sleep. Cobb nearly smirked as he thought of how he would kill the fool as soon as his usefulness was up. Talbot wanted no living links between him and Cobb, so Daniels had to go. Of the three other prisoners, he knew that Bradford Jackson and Lane Bowman had previously been involved in an attempt to hijack the seaQuest under some eco-nut job named Schraeder. And Mickey Clinton would be a willing participant, considering that it was the kidnapping of John Tracy's younger brother, Alan (and the attempted murder of the teenager) that had led to his incarceration. Cobb knew from jailhouse gossip that Jackson and Mickey would both embrace the opportunity to avenge themselves on people the saw as being responsible for the downfall. Bowman was harder to judge. But his experience with computers made him valuable in case those on board the sub showed reluctance in cooperating with their plans. And if need be, Cobb could always kill Bowman as an example to either the hostages or his fellow hijackers. 

_After all, you do what you have to do, right? _The cold smile that crossed Frank Cobb's face at that moment would have terrified any who witnessed it.

Unfortunately, it was one of those moments in life that no one was witness to.

**_A/N - Action has started. Lucas and Alan will be getting a chance to talk. We will be getting back to Ben and Katie in a little bit. I made up a middle name for Ben (I loved MASH - gave him Hawkeye's name). It helps to chew someone out with a middle name. I also made up first names for Bowman and Jackson, plus finally gave a last name to Mickey. Baddies will arrive shortly and everything will get started._**

**_Oh, and the John-Emily-Haagen-Dazs? Sam1 and I will be writing a story based on that under our joint account. Hope you will like that and I would love reviews...really. I kinda like them. Actually, I love them. - CC_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer - seaQuest is not mine. Thunderbirds not mine. My mind...I'll get back to that. **

Bridger watched the two teenagers leave the bridge, laughing and nudging each other. The sound was the sweetest one he had heard in ages. Looking over at the Tracy father, he smiled. Jeff appeared to be absorbed in the instrument panel in front of him, but the Captain softly chuckled as he noticed something. "You know you have to flip the switch before you get any readings, right?"

Jeff started, before joining the other man in his mirth. "Sorry. It's just, well, you know…"

His eyes glancing back at the doorway as if he could see the now departed teens, Bridger smiled once more. Yeah, he knew.

* * *

The seaQuest had been to sea for nearly an hour, reaching the designated test point. Lucas and Alan, having received a signal from the bridge, quickly enacted the "planned" tests before starting the ones they had devised, separately, as well as a few they had hatched since Alan had boarded. While waiting for confirmation that the premeditated hacking had been accepted, the two teens talked quietly. 

"So, um, what's new?" Alan muttered.

Lucas laughed softly. "Yeah, I feel nervous, too." Alan looked up, surprised at the admission. "I was worried you blamed me. I mean, Stark was after me and you get caught up in it. I get away-"

"Get away?" Alan interrupted, incredulous. "Lucas, you got shot in the middle of my escape plan. You fell into the ocean and if Darwin hadn't of come along, you would have died."

"May have – no guarantees. And if I had stayed with Stark, I would have. She admitted she would have killed me rather than let me go. Trust me, if your brothers and Commander Ford had boarded and I was still there, Stark would have killed me and used you as a human shield. She said as much at her hearing."

Alan rolled his eyes, muttering "Nut job." Cracking his knuckles, preparing for the time to start hacking again, he shook his blonde hair, snarking to Lucas, "Wanna tell me why we haven't said any of this to each other in the meantime?"

Lucas shook his head. "Because as long as we didn't have to look each other in the eye, we could pretend it never happened and we didn't have to deal with the guilt, not accepting by refusing to deal with the guilt we were allowing to our fears and insecurities to emotionally cripple us."

"Huh," Alan grunted as he began to type. "What's the name of the shrink they are using to consult on you?"

"Wendy Smith. She's actually a Psi as well as a counselor. The Captain is wants her to join the medical staff. You?"

"His name's Ken Lerner. Wrote the text book I'll be using for my psych course this fall at Wharton's. Nice guy. Dad has used him before, work-related stuff, some of his employees. Personally, I prefer to talk to John. Although I know he has talked to Lerner. There was an accident at his lab during Spring Break. He had some PTSD from that."

Busy typing, Lucas missed the look on his friend's face when he commented, "Spring Break, huh? Your family was busy. An accident at your brother's lab, home invasion, someone going after you: I'm surprised your whole family didn't end up in therapy."

His face tight with the memories of the fear and pain his family had suffered, what they had nearly lost, Alan forced himself to push his emotions aside and concentrate on the work at hand. Lucas couldn't understand that part of the Tracys life and he prayed his friend never did. He knew that Lucas had been "hiding" on the seaQuest, comforting himself with there being a safe place for himself. Alan hoped the other boy never learned that bitter lesson: There was no safe place.

* * *

Back on the bridge, O'Neill was about to check with John, making sure that the new program was running correctly when he froze, turning to Bridger. "Sir, we have an incoming communication." 

Frowning, the Captain joined him at the communications station. "We should not be receiving communications from any UEO vessels now, except…damn. I forgot, the emergency channels are still open. Put it on screen, Lieutenant."

The face of a man in a UEO Prison Systems uniform appeared on the vid-screen. "Thank goodness. Um, oh, you're the seaQuest. Wow. Um, I need some help. I'm Joseph Daniels. We were bringing some medical supplies back to the Marshall Islands High Security Complex when my pilot collapsed. I tried to help him but he had a heart attack. He was gone in minutes. The shuttle requires two UEO codes to dock for security reasons. And when I try to raise any help, I can't. Something is whacked with my comm system. It won't seem to go beyond a certain range."

O'Neill looked at Bridger. "I ran their shuttle ID code. It is a supply shuttle, left Christchurch last night with medical supplies."

Behind the UEO men, the two Tracys were talking softly. "John, would the comm program cause any interference?" As John shook his head, Jeff's concern grew.

Bridger had been asking the man something that the Tracys missed in their own brief discussion. But they did catch Daniels' answer. "No sir. All that is required on a supply run is usually the pilot, one security officer and a trustee. Lane – that's the trustee – is in back with the supplies. But he has no codes. Sir, I can be on my way but I need a master code to be entered. That can only be sent from certain UEO vessels or stations. Since you're the seaQuest, well, I mean, you're the flag ship of the UEO. You or one of your officers can help me dock with an override code and then you can have UEO Prison Systems send a master code so that I can get back to the Marshall Islands tonight. Otherwise, I will be stuck here until you can signal for someone else to come get me."

O'Neill turned to Bridger. "Sir, he wouldn't even have to leave his shuttle. I have the basic code and Lucas can get the master code."

John looked puzzled. "Should Lucas know the master code?"

Bridger snorted slightly. "Should, no – does, yes. There are many things rummaging around in Lucas' brain that shouldn't be there. But that is neither here nor there." Bridger ignored Jeff's light chuckle, as he nodded. "Alright Mr. Daniels. You will dock with us. But you and your trustee are to remain on board the shuttle. Mr. O'Neill will link a computer to your vessel and the override code will be entered and you can be on your way again. Do I make myself clear?"

Daniels smiled in relief. "Crystal clear, sir. And thank you."

Staring at the now dark vid-screen, Bridger frowned. "I don't know if I like this. But as long as they stay on board the shuttle it should be safe."

Now it was John's turn to frown. "Captain, don't you think you're over-reacting. Right Dad?" When Jeff stayed silent, his second son looked over at him. "Oh great! I swear, paranoia is fitting on you as well. We're supposed to be here to help people."

Walking off the bridge with O'Neill, John missed the puzzled look sent his way by the Captain. Bridger turned his confused look to Jeff but the elder Tracy was absorbed in monitoring the program once more.

As he blankly stared at the monitor, Jeff grimaced internally. John had all but said "We're the Thunderbirds!" He really had to talk to John about the fact that they were a _secret _organization.

* * *

As soon as the screen went blank, Daniels turned to Cobb standing to the side, nodding in tight approval. Jackson and Mickey both looked smug and satisfied. Bowman was stunned in total silence, until Cobb roughly grabbed the bespectled man by the arm. "Now, Lane, isn't it?" Bowman nodded slightly. "You know what to do. Once the seaQuest hooks up the shuttle to its computer, plant the virus. It will allow you to override the security program. Jackson, you and…you" pointing at Mickey "will exit the shuttle once the doors open and grab whoever is down there." 

Jackson cocked his head. "What if they are armed?"

Daniels smiled. "No prob. The only people who are supposed to be on board are the Captain, O'Neill – that was the guy with the glasses, John Tracy and some kid named Lucas…something."

"Wolenczak." Feeling all eyes on him, Bowman stiffened. "The kid was on board when Schrader did his thing. When I say kid, I mean kid. He's what? Sixteen? I wouldn't hurt him then and I won't hurt him now."

Cobb stared down Bowman, glaring at him so fiercely that the computer expert began to sweat. "Then you best cooperate, mate. Because if you don't do everything I tell you to, I swear, the kid will be the first to buy it. You wanna keep him alive and well; you get us in to their systems. If not, I already know we can override the doors and we'll have to go in, guns blazing. And if a poor, sweet boy gets caught in the crossfire? Well, you'll only have yourself to blame."

Bowman nodded. He wasn't the hardened criminal these others were. He had joined Schrader because he felt that desperate measures were sometimes called for in order to protect mankind – even from themselves. He'd be damned if it was because of him that a kid was murdered. Maybe if he stayed here, Bowman could make sure they all – especially that kid – got out of this alive.

**_A/N - What is about Lucas? Does he have a target carved on his forehead? I did acknowledge Wendy Smith and may bring her in at the end - it would be a nice lead-in to the next story. The doctor for Alan is not a TB character, just borrowing the name and doing an inside joke. Will tell if you ask. And the baddies don't know that Alan or Jeff are on board - yet. I ran most of the ideas about what is happening aboard the sub with Shudunedus, so this is -hopefully - fairly accurate. But Cobb is one scary guy. It will all be starting next chapter. Hope you keep following along and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Reviews would be oh, so appreciated. And if anyone wants an emotionally needy feline who keeps bumping my hand/arm as I try to type (she wants attention), I will contemplate any offers for her as well, before my husband wakes up. JK. ; )_**

**_Sorta._**

**_CC_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**_Disclaimer - Spring has sprung, no grass has riz, I wonder where the flowers is? The snow keeps falling on the ground, winter wants to stay around. Spring is here, the calender states. But it looks as if it might be late. And if the weather gets you blue, I am sending out a chapter new. Thunderbirds are not my own, and seaQuest belongs to others, sadly true. But in my fertile mind has bloomed a story, that I am sending out to you._**

**_I really need to get some sleep._**

John Tracy and Tim O'Neill made their way through the empty sub, headed in the direction of the shuttle bay. The UEO officer gave his friend a concerned glance. "John, I don't mean to pry, but I am fairly sure that Captain Bridger doesn't know about IR. I've managed not to say anything to him, but if you want me to…"

John grimaced. "Sorry, Tim. Dad will lay into me later, I'm sure. I've got a lot on my mind. Allie, International Recue, heading back to Five…" Tim placed a comforting hand on his friend's arm. "We've done a lot of work to the station, but…I can't deny it, I am scared to go back up there. I could have died. And so could have most of my family. But," he sighed, "the Hood is in prison, we are OK, Alan looks better than he has in ages. I guess it just takes time, right?"

Tim smiled shyly. "Yes, it does. You are so blessed, John. You have a career you love, truly satisfying work, a wonderful family and, if Alan is right, someone pretty special waiting for you when you get home. Um, does Emily know about the Thunderbirds?"

Shaking his head, John chewed the inside of his cheek. "No. But I plan to have her come to visit for Christmas. And I am hoping that, if things go as well as they have been, I may think of asking her something else."

"Does your family know?" Tim asked as he beamed at his friend.

"Nope. I want to surprise them. Besides, I want Emily to understand the long separations before I ask her the big question. Not seeing me for a couple of weeks is one thing. Not seeing me for three weeks and then when I am home I may be busy with IR and Tracy Enterprises, which may be harder to deal with." John shrugged. "Let's see how the Fall goes, and if I can keep her interested."

Trying not to laugh, Tim couldn't help but say, "Well, just make sure to have plenty of ice cream available."

O'Neill entered the shuttle bay just ahead of John's swing. This shouldn't take long and then everything could resume the normal pattern.

* * *

Lane Bowman was ready even before the final docking sequences had clicked into place. The virus had been one he had designed back in college, but instead of overriding security codes for dorm rooms it was now one that would override the security codes for the seaQuest. "How did you do this?" he muttered in a combination of frustration and concern.

Cobb stared at him with those cold as ice eyes. "Never you mind, mate. Let's just say this venture has a bit better backing than the little misadventure the late Colonel Schraeder led you on, shall we?"

Lane tried to ignore the sounds of the men arming themselves, weapons being drawn from a crate marked "Medical Supplies". The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach grew with the sounds reminiscent of men preparing for battle. But what an unfair war! Five physically fit men against two computer experts, a teenage boy and he knew Captain Bridger was getting up there in age. The people on the seaQuest didn't have a chance.

Just then the green light flashed on Bowman's screen. Looking over at Cobb, he softly said. "It's done. Security has been overridden, and the PALs relay system has been jammed. Captain Bridger won't know what is going on until we get there."

His cruel smile once more applied to his face, Cobb nodded with satisfaction. Bridger had taken everything from him, it was time to pay the man back in kind. And never let it be said that Frank Cobb didn't pay his debts.

* * *

Alan was more relaxed than he had been in a long time. Sitting here, joking with Lucas, Alan was sure everything was getting back to normal. Well, as normal as life got for a teenager who spent half his life as the youngest son of a family that was virtual legends – and the rest of his life training to become part of the mythological Thunderbirds. Looking over at Lucas, he had to smile. He couldn't help but wonder what his friend would think of his secret. It made the youngest Tracy ever more grateful for having Fermat in his life. Alan spent so much of the year away from his family, having to watch them go on rescues around the world, while he sat back and worried about them. Maybe that was why he and John had bonded so well once they began talking after Spring Break. John, up on Thunderbird Five most of the year, knew the frustration and anxiety of sitting back, helpless, while the others were potentially in danger. His older brother had reminded Alan that he was on duty 24/7 – and if he needed to, as long as John wasn't in the middle of a rescue, Alan could call and talk to him any time.

Another comforting thing John had done for Alan was showing him the stars. Particularly one star – the one John had discovered and named in memory of their late mother. John had first shown it to Alan when the two were up on Five together. "Allie, if you ever feel lost or scared, just look to the stars. Mom is there – I know it. I know you can't remember her, but she loved us so much. She use to say she would always watch over her boys – all six of us." Alan snickered at that, the idea of his mother tossing their father in with her children. "I once heard her say to Dad that she would stop loving all of us when the stars had all burned cold and their light had faded. Well, they are still there Al. And so is she."

"Penny for your thoughts." Lucas grinned at the slight jump Alan made when he started. "You looked to be in deep thought. Anything deep and meaningful?"

Alan gave a bittersweet smile. "Family. Especially my mom." Looking thoughtful, Alan glanced over at Lucas. "You know, you never talk about your family. I know you're an only child, but what about your parents? What did they think about you coming to live and work on the seaQuest? Were they OK with it?"

Lucas' face became tight. "OK with it? Well, let's see. There's Mom, who ditched me when she divorced my father. She remarried and I just found out, she's pregnant. Telling everyone how this time she wants to do it right, how she knows she wants to be a mother now. And it should be easier because this child will be normal. It must have been Dad's fault I was so difficult. And let's hear it for dear old Dad. He had no problem being my father – as long as he didn't have to raise me. First there we nannies, then Au Pairs, tutors, college and when he ran out of academic options, he gave a bunch of money to refit the seaQuest in to a research vessel so they would take me with the mammal research program. It may have turned out for the best, but he had no way of knowing that. That's how Lawrence Wolenczak solved the problem that was Lucas – throwing around some money until someone takes me off his hands."

Looking at his friend, Alan reached out a comforting hand. "Hey, my dad did that a lot. Or at least, I felt like he did. But he just wanted a safe place for me and as normal a life as possible. That's why I'm at a boarding school most of the year."

"But your dad tries to make time for you. OK, maybe he hadn't always, but he does now. He loves you and when you are hurt or in trouble, he's there. My dad isn't."

Smiling, Alan countered, "Not the father you were born to. But the man you consider to be a father – he is. I think our fathers were one thing; our "Dads" are something else. And for that we should be grateful."

Lucas relaxed slightly. Alan was right, he knew it and…Tensing up, Lucas frowned at the computer screen in front of him. "Alan, did you input anything?"

Scooting his chair closer to Lucas, Alan looked at the screen that had transfixed his friend. "Not since the last…Um, Lucas, that doesn't look right. That has nothing to do with the communications system."

His frown deepening, Lucas began to type furiously. "No, this is part of the security system. Call the Captain; I need to talk to him."

Alan picked up Lucas' PAL. "Um, Lucas? It's not working."

Lucas looked over at Alan, frowning. "What do you mean, it's not working? O'Neill called me on it just a little while ago." He took the device from Alan's hand. "It has to be…no signal. OK, this is so wrong. Something is up."

Surreptitiously, Alan reached for his wrist communicator. He knew how the PALs worked; he knew that with the internal relay system, there should be no where on the seaQuest that the devices wouldn't work. If for some reason the device wasn't working, the odds of something being very wrong were high. Alan pressed a small button on the side of his "watch", sending a silent alarm to his father and brother. He might be overreacting, but better safe than sorry had been drummed into his head since his first mission as a Thunderbird. And he wasn't about to forget it.

* * *

Entering the appropriate code, O'Neill barely even glanced at the UEO Prison shuttle. Focused on the screen in front of him, Tim was anxious to finish the task at hand and get back to work. Just as he was about to pick up his PAL to call Lucas for the Master Code, a slight beep distracted him. Looking over at John, Tim was about to ask if he had heard the sound when he saw the other man looking at his watch.

Frowning, John looked at his watch/wrist communicator. The silent alarm had gone off. According to the signal reading, Alan had triggered it. Was something wrong? Was his little brother hurt or having another panic attack? John raised his head to ask for directions to Lucas' quarters when he noticed Tim watching him.

"Tim? Is something wrong?"

"There was an odd beeping noise. Was that your watch?" O'Neill asked.

Shaking his head, John's frown grew. "No, that was a silent alarm…" John's voice trailed off. "Tim, should that light on the console be blinking?"

Before Tim could even respond, the shuttle burst open. Armed men seemed to pour from the vessel like acid rain. A man in prison garb grabbed John and pointed a gun at his head. "Now, you there, O'Neill, right? I believe you have a duty to assure that this civilian is nice and safe. So be a nice little man and step away from the computer."

John met Tim's eyes and gave a slight nod. Grabbing the gun with one hand, John forced it away, even as he elbowed his captor. Tim quickly hit the alarm…and there was nothing.

Lane Bowman watched as Jackson regained control over John Tracy and Mickey wrapped an arm tightly around O'Neill's neck. Cobb moved in front of Bowman and glared at the two younger men. "Now, now boys – don't you think we thought of all that. The security system is offline. The communicators are blocked. And with only four people on your side with five on ours…We've won already. Now, Mr. O'Neill – I don't believe I had the pleasure of your company when the seaQuest visited Broken Ridge. Frank Cobb, at your service." Pointing his weapon under O'Neill's chin, Cobb snarled, "The crew of this vessel cost me everything. Maybe I should start the payback with you."

**_A/N - OK, bad guys are attacking. Tim and John are in a bit of a sticky situation, and things are only gonna get worse. I am not trying to say these guys are wimps - far from it! Five armed men and two of them. If I am remembering correctly, not all crew members carried weapons - I can't recall Tim having one. Lucas and Alan have noticed something wrong. We'll get back to Jeff and Bridger as well. And yes, I made up that bit about Lucas' mother. I hope you enjoyed the story (complete with my warped poem), and show your love...review...PLEASE! - CC_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**_Disclaimer - I own neither Thunderbirds nor seaQuest. I do, however, own two psychotic cats who have the warped idea that chasing a live mouse INTO the house and across my foot is a good idea. Anyone want a cat? Harry and Hermoine - get off the kitchen table NOW!!_**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Hitchcock pounded on the door once more, venting the fury that had built up at being locked in the small room for more than an hour. Ben remained seated on the floor, his back resting on the metal shelves that lined the room. He had tried to discuss the matter with his ex, only to have her snap at him once more. Katie was a very smart woman; she would eventually come to the same conclusion as he had: they were stuck until the crew came back. Even though much of the crew would be on shore leave, Ben knew a group of maintenance workers were to meet the sub at it's return and begin to try and hack away at the long list they had waiting for them.

"Why," Katie sputtered, "is there no handle on that door?"

Ben studied his nails and responded, "Removed as part of a failed repair attempt. It seemed they needed more parts that were not on board."

"So why didn't you order them? You are in charge of supplies."

"I did. Two weeks ago. Expedited them four days ago when one of Crocker's men got stuck in here, but luckily he had a co-worker right outside." Picking at a nail, he queried, "I did notice that the first complaint of a problem with the door – and the reason nothing is being stored in here at the moment – came almost a month ago. But no one put in a supply requisition for the parts so no one could ever replace the item. It wasn't until the comm relay in this part of the sub went on the fritz that someone decided to say, oh, and by the way, we need parts for a door to get repaired."

Katie shrunk at the slight glare that Ben threw at her. Part of her duties was to oversee and ensure all repairs to keep the seaQuest running. If she dug through the stack of repair orders on her desk, she had no doubt there would be a reference somewhere to the door. Ben didn't say anything directly to her but continued on. "Luckily, O'Neill mentioned to me about the door when he discovered his PAL wasn't working for a thirty foot radius. Small area but significant. And since this is actually an attached area to a larger storage room, there is no other comm unit." Ben hid a small smile; he didn't want to have Katie see his slight amusement at the predicament.

"There has to be a way out." Hitchcock grumbled, looking around.

"One door, no handle; since this is part of a larger store, the other door, due to this room's compromised nature, had been sealed. No getting in to that room to get out and forget the ventilation system. The Old Man did too good a job designing this boat. So…" Ben mused, "since we are stuck here, for at least another hour or so, with nothing else to do, I have an idea. Why don't you tell me what has been bugging you since the conference and I can tell you how much it has hurt to lose your friendship." Katie looked at Ben in shock. "Katie, we were always better friends than lovers, and I have felt like since we were both assigned here that we had reclaimed that friendship. And I missed it. What have I done to lose it again?"

Sliding to the floor and leaning against the racks opposite Ben, Hitchcock hung her head and muttered, "You were going to leave me." Raising pain-filled eyes to her ex-husband, Katherine Hitchcock admitted to him what had been eating at her for months. "You nearly died! Ben, you weren't armed and you jumped a guy with a gun. What were you thinking?"

Irritated, Ben stood and shouted, "That I couldn't let those guys grab Lucas and Alan! That I had given my word that I would protect them and I was damned if I was gonna fail!"

"So you let yourself get shot!"

"I would have rather been shot than have anyone say I didn't fight to save them!"

"So you would have rather died than let anyone say you didn't try!"

"Yeah!" Ben stilled, failing to notice Katie had as well. Sliding back into his position on the floor, he nodded and repeated, "Yeah. I would have rather been dead than fail to protect Lucas. He's all I have these days. My family is all dead, the family I had hoped to have with you never happened, but with Lucas, I am this funny, clever big brother and I would rather be dead than lose that. He's all I have."

Edging her way across the floor Katie took her ex-husband's hands in her own, surprised when he raised anxious eyes to her own. "Your not alone Ben. You never were. And you are right. We were better friends than lovers. So…can my friend tell me why he didn't mention the door problem to the second officer? You know - the person in charge of repairs on this tub?"

Ben smiled weakly. "Because, my friend the second officer has barely spoken to me in months and when she does, all she does is criticizing me and it was getting to me. So is my friend gonna stop snapping at me constantly and save her gripe sessions for when I really screw up?"

Katie moved to sit next to Ben and placed a hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. "I think your friend and your second officer can manage to do both."

* * *

John longed to turn around and belt Jackson a good one. Having a gun stuck in your back as you were pushed along was not how he had planned to spend the day. He couldn't even reach his watch to signal his father and Alan that something was wrong, since his captor had twisted his arm tightly against his back. Looking over at Tim, John was concerned. His friend was nervous and disturbed. Both men were awash in the helpless feeling they were having.

Tim O'Neill felt that frustrated was both a perfect word and utterly inadequate to describe the situation he now found himself in. In the moment that John had been held hostage, Tim found himself unable to act. Kicking himself mentally, the officer repeatedly berated himself for not realizing something was up. Was this how Ford and the others had felt when Schrader and his men had boarded the seaQuest? But Crocker had gotten off the alarm – something O'Neill had been unable to do. The alarm sounding had bought time. Time in which Ford was able to use to establish himself, time for Katie to seal the bridge (something that hadn't lasted), time for Ben to get Lucas away…

Lucas! That guy, Cobb, had said there were four of them and five with Cobb. Originally, it was supposed to be John, Tim, Bridger and Lucas. Alan and Jeff had been last minute additions. They would discover Jeff once they got to the bridge. But since they knew Lucas was supposed to be on board, the teenagers were as much at risk as ever.

* * *

Up on the bridge, Jeff was concerned by the silent alarm that had shaken his wrist a short time earlier. Alan had set off the alarm; John had yet to acknowledge receipt. Was something wrong with either or both of his blonde sons? Jeff longed to go check on his sons, but how to explain that he knew something was wrong?

"Nathan, can you check with O'Neill and see how much longer they'll be?" Jeff didn't explain his reasoning and he breathed a sigh of relief when Bridger didn't ask.

"O'Neill. O'Neill?" Bridger called into his PAL. "Tim? Do you read me?" Raising concerned eyes to Jeff, he tried the comm system. "Bridge to docking bay, come in." Shaking his head, the Captain looked concerned. "I don't like this. I want you to stay here on the bridge; I need to go check this out. I'll seal the bridge behind me, it will only reopen for me – understand?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nathan, my boys are out there. If something is going wrong, I am not going to sit back and wait."

Bridger raised a placating hand. "Jeff, I understand. Lucas may as well be my son and Tim – well, that young man grows on you. I want to protect them, too. But if something has gone wrong, it makes this a military situation and I am responsible here. And one thing I am responsible for is making sure no civilians are harmed." Saying that, he punched in a code and began to head towards the doors.

Approaching the doors as they began to close, Bridger barely heard O'Neill's shout of "Captain, get back!" when the butt of a rifle slammed into his head. Dazed and bleeding, Nathan was stunned to look up and see Cobb leaning over him, holding a gun to his head.

"Ah, Nathan Bridger – surely you remember ya ol' pal, Frank Cobb? Because I never forgot you."

* * *

Having tried a variety of methods to communicate with the bridge, Lucas was becoming nervous. "Alan, something is really wrong here." He turned to see Alan grabbing laptops and comm equipment. "What are you doing?"

"I think I am getting us out of here."

"What are you talking about?"

Alan looked harshly at his friend. "You can't reach anyone. Neither can I. Something is wrong and we need to be somewhere that people don't expect us to be. We need to stay one step ahead. If I am being paranoid, fine. If not, you can thank me later."

"What do you mean, you can't reach anyone? Cell phones don't work on board a sub. And I haven't seen…"

Opening the door and motioning to his friend, Alan shook his head, gesturing to his wrist communicator. "Panic button on the watch - I set it off, low setting. More of an "I'm kinda nervous here; tell me I am being an idiot. No one has, which means, I'm not. And if you can follow all that, you really are a genius."

Grabbing some communications equipment he thought might come in helpful, Lucas followed Alan out of his quarters. _Alan's father must have added the panic alarm to the watch after his kidnapping. Too bad he didn't have it back then - could have saved us a lot of trouble."_

Once in the passage way, Lucas grabbed his friend's arm. He had the perfect place for them go if they were to see what way the wind was blowing. In his head, Lucas tried to be logical. Some worse case scenario couldn't be happening again, could it? But in his heart, he knew Alan was right. And the safety he had found aboard the seaQuest with Bridger was definitely at risk. It was time to get the information they needed to get out of whatever situation they now found themselves in.

Following Lucas, Alan bit his lip, scared and nervous. He couldn't use his wrist communicator to contact Thunderbird Five or Tracy Island. Not without revealing themselves to be International Rescue. But he would do whatever it took to protect Lucas and rescue his family. Alan had done it before. And whatever they were up against, nothing could be scarier than the Hood – right?

**_a/n - Ah, so the bad guy are assuming position. Alan and Lucas are making plans. And things might just get a tad dicey and dangerous. Gave Ben and Katie a chance to talk things out (thanks for the feedback on their conversation S!) and they will get involved again at a key point. Just mmay not see them for a few chapters. As always...reviews make my world go round. - CC_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**_Disclaimer - Have you people gone mad to! Nay! I own not seaQuest nor the Thunderbirds! Yea, my mind doth play with thee...It is the mark of an evil genius...Mah-ha-ha! _**

As they made their way through the passageways of the seaQuest, Lucas and Alan felt their stress levels rising. Something was wrong and that something was beyond their control, control that they had been desperately trying to reclaim. But it said something about both of them that their greatest concern wasn't for themselves – but for the family they had aboard the sub, families that they were sure were in danger.

"C'mon Alan – this is the perfect spot. No one would look for us here. And if we need anything, trust me – it's here." Alan followed Lucas into the room. Looking around, the youngest Tracy was confused. Was this a storage room or someone's quarters?

Catching Alan's eye, Lucas allowed himself a quick chuckle. "Ben's quarters. He also stores supplies in here." Following Alan's gaze, Lucas saw the organized chaos through his friend's point of view. "Yeah, I know. But strangely enough, Ben can find anything in a flash. No one else can; I think Ben considers that to be job security."

Alan smiled. He really did have to get Ben and Gordon together some day. That twisted sense of logic would definitely appeal to his red-headed brother.

As the two teens began to set up the electronics they had hauled from Lucas' quarters, they remained uncharacteristically silent. It was once more a case of if they didn't discuss their fears or concerns, the problems didn't exist. But the fear was like an elephant in the room – ignoring it wouldn't make it go away.

* * *

Forcing the men on the bridge to their knees, Cobb marched in front of them, staring them down. It infuriated him to no end that all four men met his hostile gaze head on, refusing to flinch. Jabbing each with his weapon, he counted of his hostages. "Nathan Bridger, the oh-so-respectable, oh-so-admired and revered, Captain of the seaQuest. Ruined anyone else's lives lately?"

Bridger glared at him but it was O'Neill who spoke up. "You were a murderer and a thief. That gold wasn't yours and you were willing to commit any crime to get what you wanted. You were lucky the UEO doesn't have the death penalty."

Cobb turned his glare on O'Neill. "Timothy O'Neill. My, my – where does this show of bravado come from? Is it supposed to impress me or the stalwart Captain here?" Leaning in, he whispered harshly, "'Cause neither of us is impressed, mate. Not one little bit, ya hear?" Tim clamped his mouth shut, refusing to give Cobb the satisfaction of seeing how much the man's words disturbed him.

Looking down at John's cold blue eyes, Cobb would have been shocked if he realized how rare it was for the otherwise gentle man's eyes to reflect that kind of anger. But John was furious, he was angry…damn it all, he was pissed. _What, did the Tracys have some sort of target painted on them, begging every nut case in the world to come after them?_ But since he didn't know John Tracy, Cobb went on with his "victory" speech. "John Tracy…a young man who comes from wealth and privilege. I see you agree with Lieutenant O'Neill." Grabbing him by the shirtfront, Cobb pulled the younger man to his feet, forcing them to stand face to face. "What would you know about struggle or trying to get more in life?"

John shook his head, refusing to flinch at the older man's angry words. "I know that you get out of life what you put into it. I know that my brothers and I learned to work hard and give back to others. I know that anything my father has he earned, and he taught his sons to do the same. I know that he taught us to despise bullies and cowards." The glare John shot at Cobb made it clear who he thought fit that description.

Infuriated, Cobb pulled back an arm to punch the younger man, only to find himself thrown off balance when Jeff forced his body into the threat to one of his boys. The hostages couldn't help but allow themselves a small smile. Cobb would not find them to be easy victims. But their blood ran cold when Cobb grabbed Jeff by the hair and shoved a gun to the back of his head. "Not sure who you are, my friend; I am sure that I was told to expect four people on board. And you ain't no sixteen-year-old boy, now are ya? Maybe you're a bit of excess baggage, hmmm?"

Before Cobb could pull back the trigger, Lane Bowman leapt forward, crying out, "No!" Startled, Frank turned to look at the other man, furious.

"Listen here, Bowman. No one says no to Frank Cobb, got it? I got plenty of computer experts on this tub. If I need someone, I am sure one of these upstanding gents could be convinced."

Desperate to save the hostage, Bowman thought quickly. "Check his I.D." When Cobb continued to glare at him, Bowman hastened to explain. "Think of it. The UEO only planned on having a select few people on board. Whoever this guy is, he must be important enough to be here. Just check his ID, I can run it through the system and see who he is."

Nodding, Cobb agreed. "Fine. Pull out his ID and we'll see if he is worth anything to anyone." Cautiously, Bowman pulled Jeff's wallet out and opened it. His eyes round, he barely acknowledged Cobb curt, "Well? Who is he? A hostage or a sacrificial lamb to be slaughtered?"

Bowman eyes never left Jeff as he spoke softly. "I'm sorry Mr. Tracy. I didn't recognize you."

Cobb snatched the wallet and stared at the identification card listing his unexpected hostage as Jefferson Grant Tracy himself. Smiling cruelly, he tossed the wallet back to Bowman before walking over to one of the stations. Tossing himself into the seat, he whirled around a bit and allowed himself a self-satisfied chuckle. "Now, this is more like it. One of the wealthiest, most influential, important men of our times…and he falls in to our laps like over-ripe fruit. It's about time things started to go Frank Cobb's way."

* * *

Lucas and Alan continued to work in companionable silence. They had accessed the logs and security files. Seeing that Bridger had permitted a prison shuttle to dock raised their concern. "I don't like this," Alan muttered. "I don't like this one bit."

Shaking his head, Lucas agreed. "Yeah, I think they managed to slip something past the Captain. And believe me, that isn't easy to do. I know; I've tried."

"OK. Let's consider our options." Alan abruptly stood and began to pace. "We can't use the communications system. All messages to the outside world have been blocked. We have to assume a worst case scenario, which has the shuttle containing hostile forces and the others have been momentarily overwhelmed. Do we have anything working for us?"

Leaning back in his chair, Lucas allowed himself a small smile. "Well, when Schrader attacked the sub, he was aware that very few people were on board, but not how many. Assuming the worst, that this time how many people on board was known, what are the odds they knew exactly how many? With a very small exception, it was thought that only the Captain, Tim, John and I were to be onboard. You and your father weren't expected. And even if the bridge has been taken, or the others all captured, they may not be expecting you. And, even if they know about either or both of us being onboard, they don't know where we are. We aren't in any lab, my quarters, the Captain's quarters, or so on."

Placing his hands behind his head, Alan flopped onto Ben's bunk, sighing. "Computer access?"

Hands flying over several keyboards, Lucas smiled as he looked at the data. "Communications are cut, security compromised, but they haven't blocked system control. What do you say, Alan? Should I put the seaQuest into neutral?"

Alan grinned. He couldn't help but comparing Lucas to his friend Fermat and how his friends had both used their technical knowledge to slow down the bad guys. Geeks rule!

* * *

Still crowing over the triumph of having two Tracys to ransom back, Cobb began to pace excitedly around the bridge. He was in the middle of a whole new rant when Bridger and O'Neill looked at each other. They could feel the slowing of the seaQuest. Lucas! The boy must have accessed the controls remotely.

John and Jeff began to feel the change in the sub as well. While neither were mariners, the Thunderbirds vehicles were not all that different and they felt the shift in power. They remembered when the Hood took over the Island, and Jeff's assertion to his sons' concerns that Alan seemed to be their only hope. "He's a Tracy." Jeff had simply stated. Were Alan and Lucas responsible for the slowing of the engines, trying to keep the sub in UEO territory, allowing a greater chance for help to arrive? Somehow, they were sure the teens were coming to their aid.

Finally, Jackson, the only ex-navy man among the terrorists, held up his weapon to gain Cobb's attention. "Why are we slowing?"

Cobb whirled around, glaring at his hostages. Bridger shrugged his shoulders. "You're in charge, Frank. You tell me."

Bridger slammed into the floor, Cobb having smacked the butt of his gun into the other man's head. Dazed, he still found it in him to glare at the villains.

Barking to his crew, Cobb gave the order that chilled the four hostages. "Jackson, Daniels, you two start searching. Find that boy. I'm sure the Captain wants to see the seaQuest's mascot." Cobb grinned coldly. "I'm sure we can all be amused by him." Looking at Bowman as the other men left the bridge, he ordered, "Start checking the system. Trace any signal. Find that brat. And remember what I told you – do your job or I swear, that so-called innocent boy's blood will be on your hands. Or any other body part it splatters on to."

**_a/n - Alan and Lucas are scheming, Cobb is bonkers and getting worse. As to Lucas' comment on Ben's quarters, I am sure they were not that bad. But you should see my work area. I am back in a records room, no one goes in there unless they have to, my desk is in the corner (I feel like I am in permanent time-out) and I know where everything in that room is - even the charts that have left. But no one else can. Snicker-snort. Job security. This is a kinda of connecting chapter...more action to come soon. Thanks to everyone who is following along. As always, thanks to Sam1 for her beta-rificness and Shudunedus for her knowledge of all things seaQuest. More to come if I can get my darn cat to stop thinking of my laptop as her bed. (I know - it's warm and the warmth feels good when her arthritis is bugging her. Poor baby has problems due to a bad right hip. Last owner dumped her at a shelter, pregnant and with a broken hip. Three guesses who was responsible for the second problem - and if he had been a responsible pet owner, the first wouldn't have happened either. Sigh. People can be so mean.)_**

**_OK. Enough babbling ...review and help bolster my fragile emotional state. - CC_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer - If I owned seaQuest, wouldn't that make me Steven Spielberg? And I would look lousy with a beard. Don't own the Thunderbirds either. Sigh. Sad but true.**

Alan and Lucas had fingers flying over their keyboards, searching desperately for something, _anything_ that would give them a tactical advantage. As they came up empty, time after time, Lucas found his anxiety growing.

"Hey, Alan?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever get the feeling like someone; somewhere has it in for you? Like someone is trying to drive you absolutely insane? "

Alan smiled slightly. "I'm the youngest of five. I was born with that feeling."

The teens began to chuckle lightly until they heard the ominous sounds of metal crashing into metal, followed by the occasional sound of gunfire.

"Shit!" Lucas muttered. "What now?"

Alan looked around and grinned. "Help me with this." Alan began to tug on a piece of tarp in a corner. With Lucas' aid, he pulled it out and covered the computers. Then he pushed Lucas into a closet, turned out the lights and unlocked the door. Lucas, who had poked his head out, was dismayed at that last act. Since the security program was compromised, without the manual lock in the room, anyone could come in.

Looking over at his friend, the youngest Tracy groaned in dismay. "I promise, this will make sense! I actually thought this idea out." Nudging Lucas back in, he moved a box in front of the closet door before sliding under the cot and tugging a footlocker in front of his hidey-hole.

Alan had barely finished when the door burst open. A hand reached in to flick on the lights. With the tarp covering their work and supplies covering every other surface including Ben's bunk, Jackson was sure this was a very disorganized storage room. "Huh," he grunted to Daniels. "Nothing here either – any sign of that Wolenczak kid on your patrol?"

Daniels shook his head. "Nah. Labs, his quarters, Captain's quarters, nothing. You said he was only sixteen?" Jackson nodded. "Slim or bulky?"

Jackson thought for a minute. "Slim. Almost scrawny."

Daniels nodded. "OK, since the kid wasn't someplace logical like his quarters or a lab to run the tests, let's assume he figured out something was going on. Where would be the best place to hide, still give him access to the seaQuest and maybe get or be of some help?"

Grinning, Jackson pointed up. "Ventilation shafts, access conduits; they run the length of the seaQuest."

Daniels sighed. "OK, let's split up. We have to go over this tub one more time. Only this time, let's focus on shafts and access panels."

"Shouldn't we report back to the bridge first?"

Shaking his head once more, Daniels quipped. "Nah, I think Cobb would shoot us as readily as those four hostages. Failure is not something he is willing to forgive. Let's keep looking."

The door once more closed, Lucas tried to slip out of the closet, only to find the door jammed shut by the box. "Alan? Yo, Phoenix, how bout a little help here?"

Moving aside his own camouflage, Alan hurried to his friend and moved the heavy box aside. "Gee Frankenstein, you need to get to the gym more."

"I go to the gym a lot."

"I mean to do more than stare at the female crew members in tight workout clothes."

"Who told?!" At that outburst Alan looked up from the computer equipment he had uncovered and began to laugh at the blush that now covered every inch of exposed skin on his friend's body.

Alan chucked as he checked a data stream. "Lucas, we're teenagers. We're supposed to do that. But when I work out, it is with one or more brothers or at an all-boys' school. No such distractions. Distinct advantage most of the time. Except when Tin-Tin comes down to the gym while I am sparring with Scott. I swear, he is paying her to throw me off my game." He nodded at the screen. "OK, found the info I need. The UEO prison system gives two ID's for that shuttle. One is a supply shuttle, one a prison transfer shuttle. See here – it was tampered with. Hard to spot, but there it is. Now they mentioned a Cobb. Frank Cobb was to be transferred with Michael Clinton, Lane Bowman and Bradford Jackson from Auckland to the Marshall Islands. The shuttle's trajectory was altered slightly to intersect perfectly with the seaQuest's. Someone really wanted this sub or the people on board. I have to assume it's not my family. Like you said, most people didn't know Dad and I were gonna be here. And…" Alan's voice faded away as he looked over to see Lucas' pale expression. "Lucas? What is it?"

"Cobb. Frank Cobb. He took over a mining operation near Australia and used terror-tactics and murder to keep everyone in line. The real owner of the mine got off an SOS that we responded to. Captain Bridger brought him down and Cobb swore revenge. And Bowman and Jackson were with Schrader when the seaQuest was hijacked. Bowman didn't seem so bad, but I got the feeling Ben regretted saving Jackson from drowning when one of the decks flooded. When Jackson was sentenced, he said he would never forget any of us. The nasty look he gave me, Ben and Katie scared the hell out of me. I thought I recognized his voice."

Alan made his way to the door, muttering, "Well, at least it's not my family for once."

Lucas grabbed his friend's arm as the other teen was about to open the door. "Where are you going?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Alan gestured to the hallway. "To the bridge."

"And what? We just stroll down the passageway?"

Grinning wildly, Alan nodded. "Sure. The two goons looking for us are going to be in the vents. Anyone approaching in the hall will be heard a mile away. How much you willing to bet we are the only ones wearing sneakers on board the seaQuest? Sometimes the direct route really is the best way. Like my dad is so fond of saying, "No shortcuts." So what say we check things out and see what we can find?"

Nodding, Lucas began to follow Alan into the hallway, hoping that his heart would at least stay in his chest and not choke him again by climbing back into his throat.

* * *

Thousands of miles above where the seaQuest was stationary in the waters north of New Zealand, Hiram "Brains" Hackenbacker had taken note of the emergency beacon emanating from Alan Tracy's wrist communicator. When no follow-up communication could be heard from Jeff or John Tracy and the signal never stopped, indicating an erroneous transmission or an all-clear to the situation that triggered it in the first place, the genius behind many of the advanced technology of the Thunderbirds went into action. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Looking over at his own young son, Brains sent up a silent prayer that Alan was safe and this was all a big mistake. Even as he began a quiet conference with the remaining Tracy brothers back on the Island, determining what would be the best way to alert the UEO without revealing themselves as International Rescue, Brains continued to pray that his son's best friend was alright. Fermat had been badly shaken when Alan had been kidnapped at the beginning of the summer. If anything had happened to the other boy, he didn't know what Fermat would do.

Brains didn't know what any of them would do.

* * *

Back on the bridge, Cobb was growing anxious. Grabbing Bridger by the collar, he violently shook the other man, screaming, "Get us going again!"

With a dark chuckle, Jeff looked at Cobb with undisguised contempt. "You idiot. If the system has been tampered with it's a computer issue. Captain Bridger can't just get it going again like starting a car. It's like a car that someone has cut a line in the system. It needs to be reconnected. Do something smart – walk away while you can."

Cobb dropped Bridger back, ignoring O'Neill who leaned over to check on his commander. Even as the Captain nodded breathlessly, indicating he was basically alright, the villain had refocused his wrath on the elder Tracy. "Let's get something straight, Mr. Rich and Famous Jeff Tracy – I am in charge here. Not you. You don't give me orders." Nudging John with his weapon, Cobb gloried in how the other man froze at the threat to his son. "I can easily ransom back one Tracy as well as two. I am sure that the death of one of you – and I don't care which one – would make your family even more anxious to get the other one back."

Moving away from his hostages, Cobb turned to Bowman. "Well?" he barked. "Any luck yet?"

Bowman shook his head. "No. Someone has planted a very complex virus in here. Unless a particular, unknown phrase is given, using a voice command, you aren't getting back in." Bowman looked puzzled. What he wasn't saying was that the phrase had to be given by Jeff, John or…_Alan_ Tracy? Good Lord – was their another Tracy on board as well? And what phrase would they all know?

As Cobb moved away from the hostages to glare down the corridor, as if he could will his missing men back to aid him, Lane leaned over to the Tracys. Whispering he drew their attention. "Hey, is there an Alan Tracy on board as well?" Seeing the panicked look in the men's eyes, he sighed softly. "Another brother?" His eyes widened when he looked over at Mickey. "Not the one that was kidnapped? He's just a kid!"

John and Jeff looked at each other before refocusing on Bowman. Their fear for Alan was evident in their eyes. Lane sighed again. "He must have been the one to put in the lockout. It must be a phrase you all know and it needs one of you to say it. Your voice patterns were all recorded as part of the communications system test. I don't know what the phrase is and I'll try to make sure Cobb doesn't find any of this out."

Jeff was terrified. His sons were in danger and he was once more helpless – a feeling that didn't set well with him.

John was scared as well but he couldn't help the small smile that flit on his face briefly. If he knew Allie, he even knew the vocal command. The lifts in Command and Control that took them to the Thunderbirds were activated by a vocal command: "Thunderbirds are Go!" His youngest brother's sense of humor was getting as warped as Gordy's.

Spinning around, Cobb nodded to Mickey. "Grab two of them and I'll grab the others. We need to separate them. Someplace secure. Can't use the brig – genius boy's," he sneered at Bowman, "tampering with the security system means the doors won't lock. Need to find someplace else. I'm taking these two," as he pulled at Jeff and Nathan, "to the Captain's quarters. It has almost as much control over the seaQuest as the bridge does."

Jeff objected. "You're not taking my son anywhere!"

Without releasing his two hostages, Cobb nodded at Mickey. He quickly stopped in his reach for O'Neill and rapidly turned on John, firing a shot that shattered a panel near the blonde's head. Seeing how pale Jeff was at the blood trickling down John's face from the flying debris, Cobb grinned viciously. "And I can assure you _**Mr. **_Tracy. The next bullet will not be into any inanimate object. The next one will be in your boy's body. Now say bye-bye to your son. If you all behave, you may just see one another alive again."

**_A/N - well, my beta got this back to me early, so I posted early. Well, earlier. Bowman is showing himself to be a pretty good guy, I may have to keep him alive. I am playing fast and loose with what I think could go wrong if somebody tampered with a computer system. And since Bowman is good but Lucas and Alan are sneakier...This could get ineresting. At least I hope it will. Because otherwise, why would you read it? And if you don't read it, you won't review. And if you don't review, then I would get sad and stop writing...Please say you don't want that...Please, nice little reviews for me? - CC_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**_Disclaimer - Not mine. Yours? Really? You bought them on E-Bay? Very cool._**

**_Thanks as always to Sam1 - you make my day, you make me smile...you guilt me to write more. Are you sure you are not secretly my Mom?_**

Lucas and Alan slowly made their way towards the bridge. The supply area they had been in was on A deck, same as the bridge, allowing them to avoid the maglev. Alan had been ready to use the transport system until Lucas pointed out how easily that could be tracked. Shaking his head, the youngest Tracy was glad he had learned his lesson: sometimes someone _else_ really did know better.

Hearing a soft sigh from Alan, Lucas looked over his shoulder. "Hey, we have to go slow. If we run, we make as much noise as if we were wearing boots. "

Shaking his head, Alan whispered, "And if you don't learn to whisper, they will hear us as easily if we are yelling. Sound carries, remember? It is worse with the seaQuest as empty as it is."

Rolling his eyes, Lucas gestured as he whispered, "So you lead the way."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Grinning, Alan whispered, "Because I don't know how to get there without using the maglev."

As Alan watched Lucas roll his eyes once more, he idly wondered if he drove his family nuts when he did that. The thought was pushed from his head as Lucas pointed upward. It was Alan's turn to roll his eyes at the sign that pointed to the direction of the bridge.

Alan was about to remark on that when the teenagers heard voices approaching their position. Looking around, Lucas grabbed Alan's arm and pulled him into the empty ward room. Leaving the door slightly ajar, they crouched in the dark and listened, praying not to be found and a signal for what to do next.

* * *

Nathan Bridger was furious, he was frustrated…he was nauseated. Cobb had struck him twice in the head and he was fairly sure that he now had a concussion. But all he could think about was Lucas. The terrorists were after the sixteen-year-old and the boy would be helpless. Lucas was Bridger's greatest strength, but he was also his greatest weakness. _"Stay hidden, Lucas; stay safe. We'll figure something out soon. Just stay hidden and don't do anything stupid."_

Jeff Tracy was scared, he was angry…he was annoyed beyond belief. Two of his sons were being threatened, and for what? Being there? John was in imminent danger but once the hijackers knew Alan was on board both of his sons would be in danger. Alan was just overcoming the kidnapping. And even if John pretended otherwise, Jeff knew his second son was still having trouble with the incident with the Hood. Jeff was aware that John must have figured out it was a missile and not a meteor that had damaged Thunderbird Five. In shock and pain, John had never said anything as the family rushed to his rescue. It wouldn't have mattered, they would have gone anyways. But had some part of his second son doubted that? Is that why he had said nothing? Jeff didn't know if John had discussed it with his therapist. But oddly enough, he knew John had told one person. Alan was the one who had sat with John in the nights as he recovered from the attack. The youngest Tracy had insisted it was OK, that it helped both of them. Maybe that was why Alan had felt safe in turning to John after the kidnapping. The two had seen each other at their worst and still found the best of themselves.

_Lucy, I love all of our boys. They are all the precious proof of our love. But John and Alan are the ones who look the most like you, they both have your quiet strength and humor. I have always been happy that John spends so much time on Five, that was suppose to keep our Gentle Dreamer safe. And Alan, our baby, our little Surprise, I have tried to keep safe. But first I nearly drove him away doing that and now he has been targeted by threatening forces twice. Once Cobb and his men figure out Alan is on board…well, John and I would do whatever we have to on order to protect Alan. Cobb will know that. Protect our baby, Lucy. Keep him safe._

_And tell Alan not to do anything impulsive. Scratch that, it's Alan. Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. He's a smart kid, Lucy, but impulsive…Be there for him Lucy. Just be his angel – like you were always mine._

Lucas and Alan watched in horror as Cobb pushed Nathan and Jeff into the Captain's Quarters. Alan started to get up only for Lucas to grab him back, pulling him back to the floor. Placing a finger on his lips for silence, Lucas glared at his friend in the dark. As the door clang shut behind the gun-wielding Cobb, Lucas whispered, "You wouldn't have been able to do anything right then. Your dad and the Captain are alive and relatively unhurt. Let's keep going to the bridge. Maybe Tim and John are there and we can get help."

"What if they're not?"

Slipping out into the hallway, Lucas peered both ways before sneaking past the Captain's door. "I have a program I have been working on. It needs either my code or a command code – the Captain, Ford or Hitchcock – to activate it, and doesn't do much good when the ship is full. It uses the same technology as the WSKRs – scanning the seaQuest for life signs. I won't be able to tell who is where, but I can say how many life signs and in what locations. I can also access certain programs from the bridge."

"Why is Cobb taking Dad and Captain Bridger to the captain's quarters?"

"Back up systems can usually be accessed from the Captain's quarters in case of emergency. It's for just this kind of emergency."

Alan nodded, that made sense. "Wait – do you think they can override what we did?"

Lucas shook his head. "Nope – I disabled the back up system. You did plant the virus with…what were you gonna use – a voice command override?"

Nodding again, Alan grinned. "Yep. And no one outside my family would ever guess the voice recognition password."

In silence the two teens found themselves outside of the bridge. Slowly, they peeked around the corner to see what they could see.

* * *

Holding his weapon to O'Neill's head, Mickey Clinton grinned viciously at an angry John Tracy as the three rode the maglev to C deck. As the hijackers had entered the sub, Mickey had noticed a large pool – probably part of the sea life research – in a lab area, as well as a hyperbaric chamber. While the locks on the brig would not activate at the moment, the lock on the chamber was not part of the security system. He could easily secure the two men in there and help find the little brat. The sooner that kid got them going again, the sooner he could be free and rich.

Glaring back at John Tracy, Mickey couldn't help but think out loud. "You look a lot like your kid brother."

John tensed, wondering if the villains had figured out that Alan was on board. He kept silent, not wanting to give the man any more ammo.

Cocking his head, Mickey glared at the astronomer. "I think I'm insulted. You don't recognize me, do you?" John shook his head, encouraging the man to continue. "I was with Stark earlier this summer. Mickey Clinton is the name."

Eyes wide, it was all John could do not to launch himself at the man. Softly, he stated angrily, "You. You're the one who left Alan in the cave. He told us it was your idea; that you knew those caves flooded. You left my baby brother to drown. He's just a kid, he's only fifteen!"

"I bet no one ever picked on you guys, never said a mean thing, never denied you anything. I was just trying to show the kid the real world."

Tim rolled his eyes, answering for his friend – who looked like he would cheerfully rip Mickey's head off. "Do you think having money protects them from everything? The Tracys have suffered in life and they are still good, decent, generous people. But if you keep pushing them, you may discover something else. The Tracys are known for having tempers when backed into a wall."

Playing with the bridgework in his mouth, Mickey said nothing. Noticing his actions, John hid a grin. He had a feeling that this was the guy that Virgil had worked over. The middle Tracy son was usually very mild tempered but the strain of Alan's abduction had gotten to him and when the chance came, Virgil had assaulted one of the kidnappers until the man had admitted where Alan was. A thread of worry was turning into a full blanket of fear – this man had already tried to kill Alan once. What was to stop him from harming either of the teenagers if they crossed path with them?

"_Mom, Alan believes you were with him in that cave. I know I felt you with us up on Five. Please – be with us again. Protect Allie. Be with Dad. Be with me. We need an angel."_

Seeing the way John's blue eyes vacillated between anger and fear, Tim found his heart and mind turning to the God that he believed always walked beside him. "_God, please be with us. Be with the Tracys who act in your name to protect your children. Be with the Captain as he faces the madness of that monster Frank Cobb. Be with Lucas and Alan, two children who have already suffered more than anyone their age should. And Lord, please be with me; give me the strength to protect others and the courage to face whatever I must. I know you answer all prayers…and that sometimes the answer is no. But please, God, let the answer be yes this time. Be with us this day. Show us the way."_

As the maglev stopped, O'Neill and John were forced through the doors and into the moon pool area. The gun assured their temporary compliance. Once Mickey could get them into the chamber, there would be two less hostages for them to keep track of. Things would be soon fall back in order and they could once more have control of the seaQuest. This time Mickey Clinton was really gonna get what was coming to him.

**_A/N - I tried to get a bit into the minds of the hostages at this time. In my previous TB stories, Jeff and his sons frequently "talked" to the late Lucy Tracy when under stress or upset. Having Bridger try and give advice - even silently - seemed to fit him. And Tim was someone who, if not blatant about his faith, you knew it made up a huge part of who he was. So praying to God was very much in character for him. (TY Shudunedus for the feedback on that.)_**

**_Now, I usually beg and whimper for reviews at this time. Instead I would like to simply say that if you like a story, you should review it. The authors on this site are not paid, we do it for enjoyment - ours and yours. Constructive criticism and positive feedback are always welcome. But meaness - keep it to yourself. So when you read a story, send a quick shout...It inspires us to do more. I am sure many a tale on this site has been abandoned because an author feared no one else wanted to read their story. Don't let this happen to a story you like...Thanks for listening - CC_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**_Disclaimer - not mine. (sob) So stop reminding me! (Sniff) It's mean, mean, mean to rub it in._**

Bridger and Jeff were pushed, off-balance, onto a sofa in the Captain's quarters. Hands now bound behind their back, they were in a unique position for either man – helplessness. Glaring at Cobb, they felt some self-satisfaction as he tried to access the seaQuest's systems. Turning back to the duo, Cobb stomped over and backhanded Bridger furiously. "The systems in here are supposed to be a back-up! But they are all off-line! Does anything work on the rust bucket?"

Cobb was immediately distracted from an irate Bridger – more annoyed at the insult to his boat than the latest blow to his head – by the Tracy Patriarch struggling to his feet. "Listen, Cobb," Jeff started, "you can't win. If you think you can succeed in getting us – or the seaQuest – out of UEO waters, the odds are against you. An alarm signal has already been sent and someone will be coming to investigate when they can't raise us. You would be a fool to try and play this out. I don't know who is funding your little endeavor, but they have to know how long the odds are on your success."

Pushing Jeff back onto the couch, Cobb snarled at the billionaire. "It wasn't supposed to go like this. And once we grab that brat, I can force him to get us going again. I'm sure if he hesitates at all, a bullet or two into the lad's body parts – or the Captain's – will inspire him to crack the codes."

Cobb walked away, stalking around the quarters, ignoring his captives for the moment. Jeff took advantage of the madman's distraction to lean towards Bridger and mutter, "Nathan – how are you? How's the head?"

Grimacing, Bridger shook his head slowly, wincing at the nausea that caused. "Pretty sure I have a mild concussion. And you know Cobb is right. If his goons catch Lucas and Alan, they will reverse the hacking to protect us – not necessarily themselves, but us. And what was that about an alarm? I never set one off."

Worrying his lip for a moment, Jeff made sure Cobb was out of hearing before answering. "Alan set off a panic alarm. It's off of our watches. When we didn't cancel the alarm, it will be picked up by a satellite system and relayed to my chief engineer. Hiram Hackenbacker will do his best to contact the appropriate authorities. But…he needs to figure out how to handle it."

Nathan looked confused for a moment. "Jeff, you are talking about a signal that can be relayed in a manner beyond UEO technology. It sounds like something from a sci-fi novel. What do you think you are, the Thunderbirds?" When Jeff refused to meet his friend's gaze, Bridger's eyes went wide. "Oh, boy. No, no, no. You can't be! You – your sons? That was what John meant, about supposed to help people. So much makes sense about your family…"

Jeff nodded. "But you can see how it complicates things. IR will know what is going on, but how can they say how they know what is happening without revealing who we are. I have a feeling that once more I have to rely on Alan. And he is too young for all this responsibility." Jeff laughed harshly. "And here I am, always telling Alan he needs to grow up. Between the kidnapping and everything with the Hood, that boy has gone through too much already. His childhood, his innocence, is being ripped away and I can't do anything to protect him."

"The home invasion." Jeff looked up at Nathan's quiet words. "That wasn't exactly what happened was it? You said the Hood, but in Hawaii you said Alan had been home during a home invasion. What you failed to mention was it was the Hood who attacked your home _base_, wasn't it?"

Another nod answered that question. "And now another madman is once more endangering my sons. And once more, I am helpless. To quote Alan – and don't ever tell him I said this – this bites."

* * *

Peering around the corner, Lucas and Alan nearly groaned aloud in frustration. John and Tim were no where to be seen. In fact, there was only one person left on the bridge. Lucas sucked in his breath when recognition hit him like a ton of bricks. Motioning to Lucas, Alan whispered, "You know this guy?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, Bowman, he was in on Schrader's abortive hijacking as well. But unlike Jackson, he didn't seem to wanna hurt anyone. He refused to use me as a shield. Pled guilty and admitted that one of the reasons he did that was to spare me from testifying."

Alan looked grim. "OK – follow my lead, we go in tough and either find a place to stash him or secure an ally." Alan began to move forward but stopped when Lucas grabbed his arm. With a comforting pat, Alan grinned. "Youngest of five, dude; I know all about survival against the odds."

Lane Bowman continued to fiddle with the components in front of him. He had to find some way to get control so that the hostages would remain unharmed. Suddenly, an arm reached around him and cool metal pushed into the back of his neck. "Wh-what…"

A relatively youthful voice, yet still one used to being in charge, spoke up. "Bowman, you wouldn't try and undo all our hard work, would you?"

Lucas popped in front of the console. "Yeah, Bowman – see, I remember you from last time. I am utterly convinced that you are here against your will. That you are actually trying to delay Cobb and help the hostages." Bowman squealed as the arm encircling his neck tightened its grip and the cool metal dug harder into his skin. "But my friend here says "once a terrorist, always a terrorist; let's kill him and send his body out as shark bait." Your opinion?"

"Nononononono!" Bowman squeaked out. "Are you A-Alan Tr-Tracy?" He felt, more than saw, the slight shrug. "I didn't tell Cobb that you were on board. And I tried to save your father. Only I didn't know it was your father and I think I may have made him a bigger target to Cobb. Please, I just want out of this. When I was arrested with Schrader, I – I didn't know my girlfriend was pregnant. Trenia will wait for me, but I don't want my baby to grow up without me. When I pled guilty, and based on statements from the crew, I was only sentenced to four years. I'm already going to be gone for my baby's birth and early years – But I can be there once he or she would notice a Daddy was there."

Alan loosened his grip. "Help us get out of this and I will see what my father can do. He has enough of the power brokers wanting his ear for a moment. Maybe it is time for some payback." Alan stood back and watched as Lucas' eyes went wide. "What?"

"Alan, you said you were gonna grab something _like a gun_ - not a real one."

Shrugging, Alan checked the safety and lower the gun to rest next to his waist. "I couldn't find as an effective substitute. And I'm guessing Bowman here had left this out, so…" Forcing Bowman back into his seat, he motioned to Lucas. "Make some magic, Frankenstein. We know – or at least knew – where Cobb, Dad and the Captain are. Let's get leads on where the rest of the crew of the Good Ship Lollipop has skipped away to."

* * *

Tim looked nervous as the maglev eased into an announced stop. He had a feeling what Mickey was up to as the three stood up and prepared to exit. Cobb had ordered the man to find a way to secure John and Tim. Their destination was the moon pool lab area – formerly the missile launch bay before the seaQuest's conversion – which included, among another thing, the hyperbaric chamber. He could recall when Commander Ford's party had been exposed to a contaminant from the sunken _Liberte_ and Dr. Westphalen had been forced to have the group restricted to the chamber in order to keep them isolated. Ford had hated it and Tim didn't think he would be much better about it.

John glared at the man who had kidnapped his baby brother and now held him and Tim at gunpoint. He knew Tim was military and would follow procedure: Protect the civilian and wait out the situation as long as was appropriate. But John had never been military like his father and two of his brothers. And John was just awaiting the moment to strike. He wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

Lucas' fingers flew over the keyboard as he intensely watched the monitor, a grin covering his face. Looking up, he crowed, "Got it! The program is working like a charm!"

A weapon still loosely clutched in his hands, Alan nodded to his friend while Bowman watched the youngest Tracy warily. The older man wondered how Jeff Tracy ran his household that his fifteen-year-old son had the pose of a much older, militarily trained person.

Alan leaned over Lucas' shoulder to read the data on the screen. "OK, three life forms in the Captain's quarters – we knew that. Three on the bridge – duh. Here's some new ones. Two in the ventilation systems. That would be the one you ID'd as Jackson and the other one, I saw his uniform, it was UEO Correctional System."

Bowman spoke up, "Daniels, his name is Daniels."

Barely glancing at Bowman, Alan absorbed the information. "OK, Jackson and Daniels crawling around above us. The maglev was activated," he noted, looking at another screen, before turning back, "and there are now three people in the moon pool area. That would be John, Tim and," looking at Bowman, Alan asked, "what's that last guy's name?"

Bowman looked back at Alan. "Mickey Clinton."

Alan froze at the name, dismayed. He wanted to believe it was a different person but he knew from the look on Lane Bowman's face that the man now threatening his brother was the same one who had left him to die in a cave in Hawaii. Steeling himself, Alan's jaw locked with determination only to turn in surprise at Lucas' muttered, "What the hell?"

Lucas began to run another program as Alan focused on him. "What?" Alan asked.

"OK, according to Bowman here, there were five from the shuttle. We know there was Captain Bridger, Tim, your family."

Alan nodded. "Yeah, and we accounted for everyone."

Lucas looked up at him, puzzled. "OK, so who are the two people in the storage unit?"

_**a/n - OK, Bowman has changed sides (but he was always a reluctant villain), Bridger has deduced the Tracys' secret and John has one nerve left and Mickey is standing on it and grinding his foot down hard. What happens next? No, I'm serious, tell me...JK! The bad guys are starting to find out, you don't mess with these guys. They will bring you down, hard. And...for those who wanted it - Ben and Katie will be revealed soon enough. I had thought of leaving them there until after the drama, but I changed my mind. So there, I do have one...Thanks as always for following along and tahnks to my beta Sam1 on getting this back to me so I can post early. Now be good, be nice, be different...REVIEW! It makes me write faster. Seriously. I live for them. - CC**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**_Disclaimer - Not I said the rather annoyed person of female persuasion. I do not own either of them. Or both. Or...Cripes, after thirteen chapters, you know, don't ya?_**

Frank Cobb was furious. Everything was falling apart on him – again. Glowering at his hostages, he snapped at the two men. "How can one miserable kid cause so much trouble?"

Bridger smirked as Jeff began to outright laugh. Shaking his head, Jeff asked his captor, "You don't have any children, do you?" When Cobb signaled a negative, the father continued. "Children are Chaos Theory in practice. Anything that can happen - does. And whenever you think you have everything under control, that is when you discover that you have nothing under control. Trust me, more dangerous men than you have underestimated…" he nearly said Alan before catching himself and went on. "Underestimated teenagers. Especially when they can make a computer sit up and beg."

Cobb glared at the men as they sat smiling on the couch. If he knew how much their smiles hid their fears, he would probably have been much happier than they were. But these were men who were at the top of their respective games in life. You didn't get where they had by not being able to bluff. And neither Jeff Tracy nor Nathan Bridger was a man you wanted across the table from you in poker.

* * *

"OK," Alan said, startled. "We have four more people on board than the bad guys knew about and two more than the good guys knew. The question is who are they and whose side are they gonna be on?"

"Actually," Bowman popped up, "that would be two questions." He quickly sealed his lips at the twin glares sent his way. Who knew two teenagers could look so intimidating?

A sudden groan was emitted from Lucas, causing Alan to turn his way. "What?" Alan asked his friend.

Lucas had smacked his hand to his forehead. "The crew has to log in and out of the seaQuest. Let's see if anyone logged in but didn't log out." With rapid movement, Lucas played with a security program; one that should have responded much faster, but due to the tampering with the security system was acting slowly. Finally, the data Lucas was looking for began to scroll across the screen. "OK, the logs are coming up. Captain Nathan Bridger, Lieutenant Timothy O'Neill, Chief Computer Analyst – when did I get that dumb title – Lucas Wolenczak…Lieutenant Commander Katherine Hitchcock and Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg?"

"Ben?" Alan popped up at the same time as Bowman asked, "Commander Hitchcock?"

Lucas and Alan both turned to Bowman, who shrugged. "I remember her from last time. Jackson was obsessed with her. Some of the things he said…" Bowman trailed off, reluctant to repeat some of the crude remarks that Jackson had made in regards to the attractive officer.

The two teens frowned, suspecting – correctly – the kind of things Jackson had said about the Second Officer.

Lucas shook himself out of the negative thoughts and spoke up. "OK, I know what storage room Ben and Katie are in. It's one with a broken door handle. You can get in but not out, which would explain why Ben and Katie are stuck there. Probably pretty pissed by now as well. We should get them out and then we'll have two more people on our side."

Alan looked concerned. "What about John and Tim? Shouldn't we get to them as well?"

Shaking his head, Lucas explained, "We can't use the maglev – Cobb may be monitoring it - and if we try and approach on foot, it would take too long. Of course, if we…" looking at Alan, he quickly said, "Never mind."

Raising an eyebrow, Alan asked with a sigh. "What?"

Lucas looked his friend in the eye, concern showing on his face. "If one of us were to use the aqua tube, he could go from the pool here to the moon pool. The element of surprise could be the deciding factor." Seeing how pale Alan had become, Lucas spoke up. "I can do it; I've gone with Darwin before and…"

"No." Alan interrupted his voice firm. "My family needs me and I won't let another lunatic try and take them from me. This ends here. I can do this." Walking over to the pool, Alan quickly removed his sneakers and reached for a rebreather.

"Shouldn't you take off your watch?" Bowman asked.

A small smile playing on his lips, Alan responded, "Trust me, it would take more than a little water to damage this." Steeling himself, Alan slid into the pool. Visibly shaking as memories of sea water slowly creeping around his body began to surface, Alan was startled at a bump against his lower body. Darwin's head suddenly broke through the water. The vocoder still on, all three two-legged mammals couldn't help but smile at Darwin's words.

"Darwin back. Alan swim now? Alan need help?"

Reaching into the pool, Lucas ran a hand over Darwin's snout. "Yeah, Darwin. Alan could use some help. Can you show him the way to the moon pool?"

His head bobbing, excited, Darwin answered. "Yes. Darwin help. Alan come with Darwin."

Placing a hand on Alan's shoulder, Lucas whispered. "It's OK to ask a friend for help when your scared."

Nodding tightly, Alan gave his friend a quick nod and smile before adjusting the re-breather over his face. Placing a shaky hand on Darwin's fin, he summoned his courage and filled his mind with thoughts of getting to his brother. John had been there for Alan in his darkest moments. Now it was time for Alan to be there for John.

Lucas watched in trepidation as Alan went below the water's surface. He knew that if Alan began to panic, Darwin would get the other boy to safety. But that didn't stop his fears for his friend.

Bowman watched Lucas, unsure of why Alan had been so shaken. He had heard stories of what Mickey and the other kidnappers had done to the two teenagers but was reluctant to ask for explanations. Before he could say anything, Lucas turned around and picked up the weapon Alan had been holding moments before. To his surprise, Lucas handed it to him.

"Know how to use this?" Bowman nodded. Lucas grinned. "Good. Because unlike Alan, that's not something my family ever thought was an important skill. So if we run into anyone we are classifying as "bad guys", what are you gonna do?"

"Since they will most likely shoot me to get to you or grab you and shoot me, trust me, kid…I'll shoot. I like breathing. I dislike the sight of blood, but I dislike it even more if it's mine."

Sending his new ally a grin, Lucas led Bowman off the bridge, heading towards the storage unit. It might take a while, as they would have to avoid the maglev and the captain's quarters, not easy considering where they were. This particular storage unit was on A deck – the same level they were on – but the other side of seaQuest. Sometimes, Lucas hated how big the sub was.

* * *

John couldn't help but continue to glare at Mickey. When he thought of how traumatized his baby brother – no, his whole family – had been not only by Alan's kidnapping but especially by the teen's near drowning in the cave… None of them had slept much in the days that first followed Alan's rescue. Between the nightmares his youngest brother had suffered from to the ones that the rest of them had…John knew Gordon had to deal with ones close to what he had – Ones where they had pulled Alan from the water in the cave and this time, there was no reviving the boy. Their father still sometimes flinched when the phone rang. Jeff had confided to John that he sometimes dreamed that the phone rang and this time Scott told him that Alan _hadn't _made it. And Scott and Virgil both dreamed that they arrived at the beach only to be confronted by Alan's dead body. When all of them – minus Alan – had been gathered talking at one point, they had all confessed to the nightmares. Leave it to Gordon to wryly point out that at least the nightmares had changed from what had happened with the Hood. New bad dreams, new terrors. Sigh. They really couldn't catch a break.

But unlike the Hood, Mickey Clinton was standing smugly in front of him. Waves of anger flooded John's mind and soul, pushing aside the cool rational that was usually such a huge part of his make-up. Where the hell did this bastard get off trying to teach a teenage boy such a cruel life-lesson? His little brother had been there – as had John – the day their mother had died in that avalanche. Their father, in shock and pain over the loss of the love of his life, had spent the next couple of years ignoring Alan and, to some degree, John, the two sons who reminded him the most of Lucy. In time, John and Jeff had managed to mend their relationship, but Alan and Jeff were still working on healing their bond. After all, hadn't that been why Alan had been with their father in Hawaii when he had been kidnapped? No amount of money can shield anyone from pain or tragedy. That had definitely been the case for his family. Lucy Tracy's death, Gordon's accident, the whole incident with the Hood (OK, so most people didn't know about that), Alan's kidnapping…If anything, money and success seemed to make them more of a target – and allowed them less privacy to recover from their suffering.

Tim warily watched John, knowing that his friend's temper was growing dangerously brittle with the snarky comments. It didn't help that Clinton saw Tim as the greater threat due to his military status. As John had phrased it once, being soft was not an option in the Tracy family – forget International Rescue. But not aware of the way of life for the Thunderbirds, Mickey kept pushing Tim and jamming his weapon into his back. It was with trepidation that O'Neill saw John begin to tense up, becoming a coiled snake ready to strike.

Mickey yanked open the door to the hyperbaric chamber and forced Tim up into it. Thrown off balance, Tim landed awkwardly and felt the air being forced from his lungs, stunning him.

While Mickey was distracted, John decided his moment had come. As the terrorist turned back to grab John, the astronomer had grabbed a small case from a nearby table and swung it into Mickey's arm, knocking the gun from his hand. The two men began to wrestle, each trying to grab the gun lying on the floor. Tim, who had gotten his second wind, went to climb back out to help John, only to have John kick Mickey into the door of the chamber, sealing it shut.

The struggle between the two went on for several minutes, until Mickey managed to grab some soil that was part of some experiment left incomplete when a scientist had gone on shore leave. Flinging the dirt into John's face, Mickey temporarily blinded the younger man. Snatching up his weapon, Mickey seized the Tracy son by the collar of his shirt and forced him to his knees.

Furious, Mickey snarled at John. "We only need one Tracy to ransom back. That's what Cobb said. Maybe we can get your family to toss in a bit to get back your body, hey, Johnny boy?" Cocking his weapon, he placed the gun to John's head, saying, "Ready to die, John Tracy? Because death is ready for you."

**_a/n - Alan is confronting his greatest fear. The only thing that could make him do it was the chance to save a family member. Couldn't resist bringing Darwin back in, figured out the more guys on the "heroes" side, the better. Lucas and Bowman are heading off to get help. And John is in serious s...stuff. BTW - the Chaos Theory was my college philosophy prof way of explaining why he thought at thirty five he was unsure if anyone his age (or anyone of any age) could ever be prepared to become a parent. But he firmly believed - as do I - that being a parent is the most rewarding job you can ever have. And I do my best to remind myself of that when my daughter is driving me insane. _**

**_Thanks for following along. Now...if you don't mind, I would really like a review...or ten. - CC_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**_Disclaimer - Allergies I have, seaQuest and Thunderbirds I do not. Can I trade them?_**

As Alan made his way through the seaQuest, he could see out into the passage ways on several occasions, but did his best to maintain his trembling hold on Darwin. _"Johnny,"_ he kept thinking. _"I gotta get to Johnny. I can't let that bastard hurt my brother."_ As long as Alan kept his energy focused on saving his brother, the overwhelming terror that threatened to drown him in its icy grip could be kept at bay. Fear was a weakness that Alan could not submit to. Not as long as his brother's life was at risk. Failure was not an option.

* * *

Cobb glared at the two men he currently held hostage. As he paced angrily about the Captain's Quarters, he cursed the forces that had led him to this place. The plot had seemed so simple. And at first, the unexpected turns had seemed to benefit him. To have Jeff Tracy, one of the wealthiest men in the world, as his hostage, had filled his head with the riches that could be sowed. But now, things did not seem as simple as he had hoped. That Wolenczak kid…how had he done it? Taken an entire sub off-line? With enough time, could the kid reverse Bowman's hacking? Cobb wasn't sure. He hated being unsure, it was a weakness your enemies could exploit and Frank Cobb despised weakness. Cobb wondered about the progress in the search for the kid. He was actively cursing the fact that in cutting off communication for the men on the seaQuest, they had cut their own throats. Time was no longer on their side and they had to regain control, but fast.

Bridger watched Cobb pace with the apprehension one would give a feral beast, uncertain on how or when – rarely if – the creature would make his move to rip your throat out. Years in command had taught Nathan how to read people and he could see that Cobb was realizing how out of control the situation had become. Lucas and Alan had complicated things in a way that no one – not even Bridger – could have expected.

Leaning over to Jeff, Nathan made sure to keep his voice down as he asked, "How good is Alan at evasion? I mean, can he keep ahead of these guys?"

Jeff allowed himself a small smile. "When the Hood came, Alan was only captured because they were threatening friends of ours. If he can keep Lucas with him and safe, Alan could easily keep this game going for hours. Chalk it up to being the youngest of five, but Alan has two things down pat – evasive maneuvers and moving fast. If he can't avoid something all together, he can usually out run it."

"But if they get to Lucas?"

The small smile turned to a grimace. "Alan would do whatever it takes to protect family – or someone he has come to think of in that way. To him, Lucas is family and Alan will do whatever it takes to protect him. Even at the risk of his own life."

The two fathers bowed their heads, praying that their sons could come out of this alive and with as few scars as possible.

* * *

Lucas and Bowman made their way down the corridors, repeatedly freezing at the slightest sound, ever unsure if this would be the time the noise they heard would blast into a confrontation with one of the terrorists.

Lane Bowman was uncertain of the twist of fate that had led him to this. Twenty-four hours ago he had merely been biding his time, hoping to get through his sentence and try to reclaim his life. He knew from Trenia's letters that her family was pressuring her to cut ties with him. They had never approved of the "tree-hugging hippie" and going to prison, even if only for a fraction of the time most of the other Schrader hijackers had gotten, had made him more of the devil in her family's eyes. Looking at Lucas Wolenczak, Bowman wondered again why so young a boy was on board the seaQuest. He may not be the man that Trenia's parents wanted for their daughter and grandchild, but dammit, at least he would make sure he was there for them.

If he could only live through this.

Keeping Bowman under careful observation, Lucas continued towards the storage unit. He only hoped he hadn't made a mistake when he had turned the weapon over to the other man. Lucas had never learned to trust most people. He had learned from experience that computers were much easier to place your confidence in. But in the time he had spent on the seaQuest, there were people he had learned to feel safe around, people he had learned to trust. Captain Bridger was one, as was Tim. And Ben definitely was someone Lucas knew he could be sure would do whatever he could to protect him. Hadn't what happened in Hawaii shown him that? Even more, hadn't all the late nights spent being comforted by Ben made that clear to Lucas? Once Lucas had realized that Ben was on board the sub, it was all he could do not to run straight to his friend. But caution was the key to not giving the game away to the terrorists.

"One piece at a time, Lucas," the teenager muttered. He ignored the puzzled look that Bowman shot at him as they continued to make their way through the heart of the seaQuest.

* * *

As he pushed his weapon against his hostage's forehead, Mickey Clinton felt the familiar rush of having power over another person, the power of deciding if someone lived or died. Staring down at the highlights gleaming from John Tracy's head, he pushed back the resentment that burned in his gut. The golden glow that shone from the Tracy son wasn't just from his hair. This was a man who had everything. The Tracys had money, influence, success…hell, everything they touched seemed to turn to gold. Why should they get everything?

John refused to close his eyes, refused to show the pain or the fear he was feeling. He could still remember the pain that ripped through his family when Lucy Tracy died, when they thought Gordon might after his hydrofoil accident, when they didn't know where Alan was after he was kidnapped. Family was everything to the Tracys. They gained strength from each other much as a support beam did in a building. One beam was stronger when it spread the tension out among the whole. But remove a single beam and the whole structure could come tumbling down. As afraid as he was with the imminent death staring him in the face, John was more afraid of what that death would do to those he left behind. Not even dead in a rescue – no greater good or meaning, just a bunch of greedy, vicious criminals and another senseless death.

Tim O'Neill stared, helpless, angry and scared. John was about to be murdered right in front of him and there was nothing he could do. There was no one around who could help and there was…something in the moon pool? Distracted from John and Cobb, Tim's jaw dropped in wonder at the sight in front of him.

Darwin bobbed to the surface within the moon pool, Alan following him more sedately, keeping his head down. With horror, he realized that the star of most of his recent nightmares was holding a gun at his brother's head. As he heard Mickey's words "Ready to die, John Tracy? Because death is ready for you", Alan reacted. Grabbing a small Nerf ball from the water, Alan threw the projectile and prayed that his aim would be true.

* * *

In the storage unit, Ben and Katie had continued to talk. Remembering good times, they were discovering the friendship that had once allowed them to enjoy each other so much. But after a while, Katie looked around. "Ben, do you feel something? I mean, the boat is slowing…" As one they said, "Something is wrong." Just at that moment, they could hear footsteps outside the door, followed by the echo of a gun cocking and the sound of the door handle slowly beginning to open…

A wet, hard-soft item hit Mickey in the face. Falling back slightly, the gun in his hand discharged. The bullet flew from its chamber, raking itself along John's ribcage. Stunned, he fell to the floor of the lab, his eyes closed against the burning pain.

Mickey turned to see where the projectile had come from. The bobbing head of a dolphin was now in the pool in the center of the lab. "You stupid fish!" he screamed at Darwin. "I'll turn you into a Friday Night Special!" Reaching the pool's edge, he leveled his weapon at the dolphin.

Suddenly, two hands reached out of the water, grabbing Mickey's arm and pulling him in. Already exhausted from his fight with John, combined with the element of surprise on the behalf of Alan, the villain was easily pulled into the pool. Yanking the gun from Mickey's hand, Alan repeatedly pushed Mickey's head under water, doing his best to slam the man into the side of the pool as he was submerged. Darwin kept at it as well, knocking his body into the man's lower half, keeping him off balance. Between the two, it wasn't long before Mickey was overwhelmed. But Alan kept at the man until he heard his brother's soft voice.

"Allie. Allie, that enough." John reached out a hand and squeezed his baby brother's shoulder. The tears that had gathered in his little brother's eyes nearly tore out his heart but he still kept trying to reach him. "C'mon, Sprout. Get out of there and get Tim out of the chamber. We'll need his help."

Alan reached into the pool and grabbed the gun, handing it to John to cover Mickey as he climbed out of the water. Shaking, he stared, wide-eyed at the blood on John's shirt. "Flesh wound. Might need a couple of stitches but I'll be OK." John assured his brother.

Starting towards the hyperbaric chamber, Alan paused and turned around to stare down the man who had tried to kill both his brother and himself. "Hey, Mickey." The man glared blearily at the teenager. "He's a mammal. Not a fish. Darwin is a mammal."

"Smart ass," the half-drowned terrorist sneered.

John merely smiled, dripping self-satisfaction. "Smart enough to kick your ass, Mickey. Now climb out, it's time for you to test out the hyperbaric chamber. I hope you _won't _be comfortable. And be glad we don't have the time or the inclination to simply find a torpedo tube to stick your sorry self into. We have a sub to reclaim and family to rescue."

**_a/n Yeah Alan! He overcame his fear to save his brother and he got to beat the snot out of Mickey. Doesn't it give you that warm, fuzzy feeling? Now, I am being oh, so nice and updating for the second time in what? Three days? Less? So I expect a respectable amount of reviews in order to encourage me to get the next chapter out in a timely manner...Thanks as always to Sam1 for betaing and encouraging me to continue. I need that. Seriously. I am a very emotionally needy person. Later! - CC_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**DISCLAIMER - Uh, like no. (Grumble, grumble...Ya think they would have figured that out by now. Sigh.)**

The door to the storage unit opened slowly and Jackson cautiously entered, weapon at the ready. At the sight of Katie standing towards the back of unit, back pressed against the wall, hands raised in supplication but eyes daggered at the man who had terrorized her and Lucas months earlier, he leered cruelly. "Commander Hitchcock…My, my, my. You still look hot. I see you remember me. I never forgot about you. Thoughts of you have helped me while away many a night in prison."

While still glaring at Jackson, Katie managed to give a smirk at the man. "You know, Jackson, I thought you were a creep before. Now I know the real truth. You're just an idiot."

A low growl emitting from deep in his chest, Jackson started to lunge forward to seize Katie when a sudden weight dropped down on him from above. Climbing off Jackson's now stilled body; Ben dusted off his hands before smiling over at Katie. "And you said I couldn't climb up onto the shelving unit before he entered. Shows what you know."

Laughing, Katie smiled at Ben as they dragged Jackson's unconscious body further into the room. Dumping him in a corner, the duo walked out into the hallway before shutting the door behind them, effectively imprisoning the terrorist. "Yeah, Ben, you showed me alright. You really did."

* * *

Bowman and Lucas had nearly reached the storage unit. Lucas had begun to release his feelings of apprehension. Soon they would get to Ben and Katie, they would increase their numbers. And it would be with two of the most capable officers – in Lucas' opinion – on the seaQuest. Ones who had already survived a terrorist takeover together. Things were looking up.

Lane Bowman was nervous. They had avoided detection so far but at the same time, they had no idea where Jackson and Daniels were. The two men were willing followers of Cobb. They were both determined to get their hands on Lucas. Add to that the threat of Mickey Clinton…Bowman doubted Alan had been able to do anything about that situation. For not the first time, Lane wished that he had been able to reinstate the communications system. But as Lucas had pointed out, if any of the systems had been reinstated, Cobb would be able to access them from the Captain's Quarters. Everything would have to be done in a step-by-step basis. The first step was to get to the two seaQuest officers out of the storage unit.

Lucas nodded at Bowman when the man turned to look at him, confirming they were still on the right path. One more corridor to go…But a sudden voice froze them in their tracks.

"Hey Bowman, you know you are heading in the wrong direction if you are planning on turning the kid over to Cobb."

Lane turned in consternation at the voice behind him, afraid of what he would see. Sure enough, when he looked back at where he knew Lucas to be, what he saw drove his heart into his throat. Daniels had crept up in their wake and had seized Lucas, tightening his left arm around the boy's throat and tapping his weapon against his leg.

"Bowman, you lousy traitor. Cobb is providing you with freedom and a chance at wealth and what do you do? Take the losing side and try to what? Sneak the kid off? Because you are heading in the wrong direction for that, too."

Lucas froze in Daniels' grasp. "He's a traitor? Bowman isn't the traitor! You are the one wearing a UEO uniform. You are the one that is helping a bunch of terrorists, attacking UEO personnel and civilians. You are the miserable coward who is grabbing someone half your age to use as a shield. And you know what?" Lucas seething, asked his captor, seemingly oblivious to the weapon the man had begun to raise in his direction. "I am so sick of being the victim! I am tired of being the one who needs rescued, the one who needs to be helped!"

Throwing his head back into Daniels' face, much as he had seen Alan do in Hawaii, Lucas almost smiled at the resounding "crack" that resulted from the impact. He heard Daniels' gun drop to the deck, was aware of Bowman scrambling to grab it before Daniels could…But Lucas was more focused on Daniels himself. Throwing himself at the fallen man, Lucas jammed his knees forcefully into the man's stomach and crotch. As Daniels tried to groan in pain – made difficult by his struggle to reclaim the air that had been forced from his lungs – Lucas grabbed the man by the shoulders and began to repeatedly slam the former UEO officer into the metal floor.

"Do you hear me, Daniels? I am tired of this! I am tired of being a victim! I am tired of people using me for their own purposes. I am either a trick pony to be shown off or the unwanted puppy to be sent to the pound when he isn't useful. And I finally have a safe place, a good place, and jackasses like you are trying to take it away from me! I" _slam_ "will" _slam _"not" _slam _"be" _slam _"anyone's" _slam _"victim" _slam _"again!"

Hearing the commotion, Ben and Katie had run from the storage unit, prepared to try and save Lucas, only to be confronted with the sight of the teenager assaulting one of the hijackers. Looking over at Bowman, the couple was stunned when he just smiled at them, even handing over Daniels' weapon to Ben. Smiling, Ben joined Bowman in leaning against the bulkhead and enjoying the show.

Grimacing, Katie set down the weapon she had pulled off Jackson and snarled "Men!" before reaching down and pulling Lucas from a dazed and bleeding Daniels. "Lucas. Lucas! It's OK. You got him. It's OK. You won."

Ben and Bowman reached down and pulled a woozy Daniels to his feet. "Katie, Lucas – wait here for a sec. We'll just deposit this idiot in with the other idiot." Ben smiled at Lucas as the teenager panted with exhaustion. "Not bad, kid. Not too bad at all."

* * *

John, Tim and Alan began to cautiously make their way back towards the bridge. Because of John's injuries, they had decided to take a chance on Cobb tracking them through the maglev. Alan sat protectively next to his brother, while Tim crouched by the doors, the weapon he had confiscated from Mickey clutched in one hand and holding fiercely to a pole for balance with the other.

"We can make the best stand against anyone who should approach if we are on the bridge." Tim had explained as they boarded the transport on C deck.

Alan had explained that Cobb had their father and the Captain in Bridger's quarters, and that Bowman had switched sides. "I don't think he wanted to be a part of this, John. Dad can help him, can't he? I mean, Lucas said the guy didn't hurt anyone the last time and he wants to help us. Can't he get any brownie points for that?"

John had smiled at his little brother. "Al, I don't think the prison system works that simply, but yes, Dad does know some people with some political pull who might have some sway. I don't know if it will be enough, but we can try." Alan had seemed sure that Bowman was firmly on their side. His brother may only be fifteen, but it was damn hard to pull a fast one on Allie.

Tim was reassured by the knowledge that Ben and Katie were on board. But the odds that Lucas and Bowman had gotten to the storage room safely? Or that either of the other hijackers had been taken out? Well, sometimes you played the odds, as Ben would say. Or, as Tim firmly believed, sometimes it was all a matter of faith.

* * *

Ben, Katie, Lucas and Bowman cautiously made their way back up towards the bridge. Just prior to reaching the Captain's quarters, Ben motioned to the group to stop. "The door is open," he mouthed to the others. Cautiously, he tried to peer inside. Abruptly, he stood up, in full view of the door.

"Ben!" Katie hissed. _"Damn," _she thought_, "he's lined straight up. Cobb will remember him from Broken Ridge, he'll kill Ben!" _

Eyes wide with disbelief, Ben forced the door further open and stepped inside. Suddenly, Ben turned around. "They're gone! Cobb, the Captain, Mr. Tracy…"

Lucas pushed his way past Bowman and Katie, to stand beside Ben. Searching the room, he felt his heart grow cold with fear. "Ben…where are they? Where is the Captain?"

Looking back at Katie, now standing beside Bowman in the doorway, Ben pulled Lucas into a comforting hug. Trying not to show the fear he felt, Ben knew Katie could see the anxiety in his eyes. _"Captain Bridger has to be OK. Lucas couldn't handle it if he lost the Captain. The kid was just reclaiming some control over his life. He can't lose the one true constant in his life." _

Watching Ben comfort Lucas as the boy tried to pull himself back together; Katie couldn't help but think of what Ben had said just a few days earlier. "_I have been trying to protect a sixteen-year-old boy – and I will keep doing that. I have been shot to protect that kid, I have gone without sleep to protect that kid, and, if need be, you can put me on report…but I will protect Lucas." _She prayed that the Captain and Mr. Tracy were alright wherever Cobb had taken them. Yet she knew that Lucas would be alright as long as Ben was there to look out for him. But…they would all be a hell of a lot better off with Cobb back behind bars and the others safe.

"Ben, Lucas…c'mon. Let's get to the bridge. If Alan was able to get to his brother and Tim, they would have gone there." Ben and Lucas nodded at Katie's words but Bowman looked at her, doubtful.

"In the unlikely occurrence that a fifteen-year-old kid has taken out an armed terrorist, why would they head back to the bridge?"

Lucas answered Bowman. "Tim would make sure of it. The bridge is the easiest place to defend, we can check on where the others are and we can reactivate most of the systems from there."

"This," Ben interjected, "is the same reason we would head that way regardless of if they are there. We need to get some answers and we need to reclaim control of the seaQuest."

**_A/N - I gave this chapter mainly over to Lucas. He had some anger-management, stress-related issues he needed to work out. He is feeling better now - clobbering the bad guys releases the tension. B/K are out of the storage room, Ben got to clobber Jackson (what a creep, huh?) and it is only a matter of time before...Wait. I can't tell you that part. You have to wait. Snicker. Hey! I am not mean. (Sam1 and Questfan, you both stop laughing at that!) Now be nice to crazy lady, make her write more. You know how happy the reviews make her. Make her happy-happy. - CC_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen **

**Disclaimer - No, nada, non, nope, like no...Do not own seaQuest. See, I live near a river but not the ocean so where would I keep it? And the Thunderbirds? Well, I own the movie, the novelization but where would I put the 'Birds? We have a decent driveway, but no garage. I'd really like a garage in the winter time. Scraping snow and ice off the cars just to drive to work stinks. Sigh. Oh, sorry. Don't own the Thunderbirds either.**

John Tracy watched his youngest brother anxiously. He was incredibly proud of Alan. Hell, they all were. The kid had grown up so much since Spring Break. He had saved their entire family. He had helped save innocent civillians and stop the villainy of the Hood. He had improved his grades and attitude about school. And now he had overcome the last vestiges of the kidnapping by swimming through aqua tubes filled with sea water.

But watching the way Alan held himself so tightly made John fear that this latest misadventure would be more than his brother could take. Dammit, John felt like he was about to collapse himself. The blood loss and the pain from the why-the-hell-would-anyone-call-one-minor flesh wound along his ribs were daunting to say the least. How much more did their family have to be put through? Why should they be put through it at all? They worked hard, they paid their taxes, they followed the golden rule, hell…they saved lives the way most people would toss some change into the Salvation Army Santa's kettle as Christmas time. They did it without expectation of reward or compensation…

"Dammit." Alan turned to look up at his brother, a confused look rapidly turning to concern.

"Johnny? What is it? Is the wound worse? Do you need to lie down or…?"

Smiling gently, John ran his hand over his brother's hair, a motion that had always soothed them both. "Calm down, Allie. I'm alright. Well," he hissed in pain as he moved slightly, "I'll live. And I'll recover faster than with the Hood. After all," he grinned, "I have a certain doctor who I bet can give me some TLC."

Alan shook his head, chuckling. "So what's wrong? You don't usually lose it. And you cuss about as often as Dad."

A slightly sad and angry look crossing his face, John explained as best he could. "I just don't get why these lousy things keep happening to us. Mom, Gordy's accident, the Hood, the kidnapping and now this – why us? What did we do to deserve it?"

Tim had turned to look at the two before refocusing on the doorway. Without looking back at the brothers again, he responded. "Maybe because God thinks you are strong enough. Maybe because you know more than others how precious life is and how much it needs to be preserved. And don't ask yourself why the bad things happen. Ask why you have survived them and become better people for it. There is always a reason. Like most things in the stream of life, we have to be downstream before we can see why things happen."

Seeing the slightly blurred reflection of the two brothers leaning against each other in silent comfort, Tim allowed himself a small smile. There was always a reason.

* * *

Secretary Noyce hung up the phone before burying his face in his hands. The time for the UEO to realize that the seaQuest had gone AWOL would not have passed yet. If not for the phone call he had received from Tracy Enterprises, they would have still been in the dark. But apparently – and probably in reaction to the abduction of the youngest Tracy a few months ago – the Tracys had set up some kind of panic alarm system. Alan Tracy's alarm had gone off and now no one could reach the Tracys. All attempts to reach the seaQuest on emergency frequencies – as others were supposed to be down – had been fruitless. Now it looked as if someone was trying to take the sub out of UEO territory and it was uncertain if any of their vessels could reach them in time. While puzzled at how any alarm system could transmit over so much a space with such accuracy, Noyce didn't let himself worry about that for now.

"_Nathan,"_ he thought to himself. _"You have pulled off miracles before. I think we could use another."_

* * *

Tim breathed out slowly as the maglev slowed and the computerized voice announced their destination. Cautiously straightening out his body, he edged out of the doors, making sure the Tracy brothers were behind him. He felt, more than saw, John tense up. But Tim clearly saw the weapon that had been abruptly shoved in his face.

_

* * *

_

**Earlier in the Captain's Quarter's**

Cobb had begun to get nervous as time passed and there was no sign of his men. _"What were the odds,_" he thought, _"that any of my men are losing this battle? What were the odds they **all** were?"_ He decided not to take any chances. The Captain's quarters were not good for making a stand; they were only good for hiding out and securing his captives in the short term. So he needed to get out of there. He needed to…

Having been looking over the map of the seaQuest on the computer screen in front of him, Cobb smiled. The cruelty in his face made the stomachs of both his hostages twist in apprehension. Whatever plans were going through his warped mind, they knew that it spelled trouble for them. Suddenly, Cobb grabbed Jeff by the arm and yanked him to his feet. "Now Captain, I need you to follow me and Mr. Tracy. We have somewhere we have to go."

Nathan shakily rose to his feet. Between the concussion he was suffering from and the gun pressed to Jeff's back, there was nothing he could do – for now.

* * *

Forcing himself to look beyond the gun, O'Neill released the breath he had been holding.

"Ben, do you mind? I have had enough guns shoved in my face for the moment."

Lowering his weapon, Ben grinned at his fellow officer. "Tim, I didn't think you had it in you. And Alan! Good to see you again. This must be one of the big brothers. So tell me, how many girls has he hooked with the "baby brother" routine?"

Alan smiled at the man. "John? Not that many, but he did meet his current girlfriend while she was treating me in the hospital in Hawaii."

"Ah," Ben jokingly leered, "a hot little nurse…"

John was torn between humor and annoyance, before finally chuckling. "Actually, Emily is a doctor. In fact, she is an emergency medicine specialist. And I think the lady behind you is getting annoyed…"

Ben froze, having forgotten for the moment that Katie was behind him. As she pushed past him on the way to the bridge, Ben sighed. From the furious look she had sent him as they passed, he was firmly convinced that if Katie hadn't felt all hands were needed, he would have been shot for a second time this year. Looking around at the other men, he sighed and followed Katie onto the bridge. Once through the clamshell doors, Ben reached down and tossed Alan his sneakers.

"Better get these on, kid. Can't stop the villains in your bare feet."

Pulling his sneakers back on, Alan gave a quick glance at John to make sure his brother was being settled in before responding. "I don't know – it's worked so far."

**_a/n - If you remember the first story, Alan explained that his older brothers had him hang around from the time he was a baby to score with girls. Alan and Lucas even acted like they were Ben's little brothers in Hawaii - he ended up with dates for every night they were scheduled to be there. Unfortunately, he got shot before the first date! I always felt a little guilty about that. Now, several people have expressed concern that John is hurt worse than he is claiming. No, he isn't. Seriously - a few stitches and some TLC from Emily, and he'll be better. I hope the flashback to Cobb in the Captain's Quarters has made it clear what happened. So...Where do you think he is taking Jeff and Nathan? Seriously, where? I'd like to know...Just kidding! I know and so will you...Next Chapter. _**

**_Now...be nice, review and make me happy. When I am happy I write. When I write, you read. When you read, you (should) review. When you review, you make me happy. When I am happy...see the pattern yet? - CC_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Disclaimer - If I owned seaQuest...Kristin, Ben and Katie would have never have left, Wendy may have been there (smaller role) and Dr. Levin would have had a much bigger role because Timothy Omundson rocks!! (Sigh - I love Psych.) And If I owned Thunderbirds, it would have been the longest running series on Sci-Fi network (like anyone else would have understood it), gearing up to beat any Stargate (two more great series, but seriously, Psych has several majorly cute dudes on it). So, since I am forced to write these stories to feed the need, I obviously don't own them. Sniff. (Sorry. Allergies.)**

Frank Cobb was furious, but determined not to be recaptured. He knew that Victor Talbot would not reward him for failure. And even though he had not heard from any of his co-conspirators, Cobb had a sinking feeling that they had met with failure. While he might be pleased with the results when he returned to the bridge, with every passing moment the odds of successfully leading the seaQuest in Ausland Territory and reaping the monetary recompense that Talbot had dangled in front of him had dropped exponentially. But Cobb was a man with a plan.

Bridger may have been dizzy and nauseous, but he knew every inch of the seaQuest much as an old man knew every inch of a house he had lived in for fifty years. "Cobb, what are we doing in Engineering?"

Pushing the two men along, Cobb snapped, "I need to put you both somewhere."

Jeff stumbled, then righted himself and glared at Cobb. "What – you thought shoving us in a small room and jamming a chair under the door was too cliché?"

Jamming his weapon into Jeff's back, Cobb snarled at the billionaire, "I want you two be contained, controlled and slightly at risk. Once I deposit you both, I am going to grab the first shuttle I can find and I'm heading off this death trap. Then I'll be contacting your family Mr. Tracy, and letting them know I have you and your son. Once I can confirm my money is in the bank, I'll tell them where to find you."

Bridger noticed nothing was mentioned about him, something Jeff had picked up on as well. Jeff barely kept his temper in check as he asked, "And what about Nathan? Who are you ransoming him back to?"

Cobb smiled his trademark nasty little smirk. "The UEO will surely grant me safe passage if I promise to tell them where I have stashed their most legendary sea captain, wouldn't you say? So I get my freedom by bartering Bridger and a fortune from the Tracys. Not a bad day's work, hmmm? Yep, everything is coming up clover for Frank Cobb."

In an expression similar to his youngest son, Jeff rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You know, people who refer to themselves in the third person are really annoying. Or mental. Or, in your case - both."

A low growl emitting from his throat was the only warning Cobb gave before he pushed Jeff so hard that the billionaire once more lost his balance, this time sprawling onto the metal walkway. Grabbing the other man, Cobb roughly yanked the man up, straining Jeff's right shoulder.

"Ya got yourself a smart mouth there, Tracy. Clever mouth, clever mind. Neither will do ya any good if you have a bullet in you. And for now, I am content to leave your boy here on the seaQuest. But keep it up and I can snag him to take with me. Nothing like a human shield to keep a body safe," Cobb responded with more confidence than he was really feeling. At this point, he was sure that somehow John Tracy and O'Neill had managed to subdue Mickey. That was the one person among his co-conspirators who should have definitely met back up with him.

Looking around, Cobb nodded with satisfaction at the sight of the handles to access panels. Which ones to go with - the ones in the floor or in the wall? The wall access panels could fit a body, and would be easier to get into. The floor ones were wider, in fact, wide enough to fit two adult males if they were jammed in tightly. Cobb smirked. Let Tracy and Bridger be uncomfortable. It wouldn't be any skin off of his nose. _In fact, _thought Cobb, _I could consider it payback for the hard time they gave me today._

* * *

Back on the bridge, John and Lucas had begun to review data while Tim was trying to reach someone – _anyone _– to get help. Yanking off his headset, Tim smacked them against his console. "Nothing. We'll need to get the seaQuest back on line in order to send out an emergency message."

Alan was just securing his sneakers when he looked over at Lucas. "Yo – Frankie. How about that search and find program of yours to do a "Where's Waldo?" for my dad, Captain Bridger and Cobb? If we can be sure that they are no where Cobb can have access, we can bring the systems back on line and get them back all in one fell swoop."

Lucas grinned at his friend. "Phoenix, you were blessed with a truly devious and cunning mind."

Rolling his eyes, Alan smiled back. "Like I have said before – you gain unusual survival skills when you are as low as me in the pecking order."

Tim and John looked at each other, shaking their heads and smiling. Today may have been a little slice of Hell, but it seemed to have done the trick for the teenagers. Nothing like evading hijackers, beating up would-be attackers, destroying a dangerous conspiracy and saving those who are supposed to be protecting you in order to regain a sense of self.

As Lucas fingers flew over the keyboard, the others held their breaths. Suddenly, Lucas stopped and pumped his fist, shouting "Yes! Got 'em!" Whipping around in his chair, he grinned at the assembled allies. "They're in engineering, section eight-B."

Ben nodded. "That area has a bunch of access panels. So if Cobb has any brains – "

"And he may be a vicious bastard, but he was always cunning as hell," Katie interrupted.

Grimacing in agreement, Ben continued. "So Cobb may be looking for a place to imprison Mr. Tracy and the Captain where they are not likely to be easily found. And if they could possibly physically suffer in that location, he may see it as being a bonus." Looking at the people assembled on the bridge, he handed out assignments. "Lucas, you and Alan bring up the computers while John and Tim handle communications. Bowman?" The man looked up in surprise at being addressed so casually. "You stand guard here. You want to make it right, protect these guys. Tim, I know you are armed and can help, but we want you to be a second line. Bowman has more to make up for."

Lucas and Alan both looked at Ben in surprise but Bowman only nodded in understanding. He knew what Krieg was doing. He was offering Lane a chance at redemption, and it was a chance Lane Bowman would eagerly seize. He owed it to his unborn child.

Looking over at Katie, Ben almost smiled at the look on her face. She seemed to be torn between surprise and annoyance. After all, she did outrank him. Then again, Ben was always good at thinking on his feet and assigning resources to where they would be the most use. Finally, Katie nodded at her ex-husband. At that signal, the two ran off the bridge, determined to save the last of the hostages.

* * *

Cobb pushed Bridger to the ground. With his existing injuries, Nathan easily lost his balance, sprawling to the floor. Turning to Jeff Tracy, the convict slammed the hilt of his weapon into the other man's stomach, making him fall to his knees next to a prone Bridger. Taking advantage of his hostages' temporary incapacitation, Cobb focused his attention into lifting the panel from the floor at the edge of the suspended walkway. The sooner he crammed the two men into the hole, the sooner he could make good his escape.

* * *

Watching Ben and Commander Hitchcock run off the bridge, Alan came to an abrupt decision. "I'm going with them!"

The others still on the bridge, turned at Alan's words, surprised. In their dismay at his shocking announcement, they delayed a moment too long. Before anyone could say or do anything, Alan had sprinted off the bridge.

"Alan." John said softly. Closing his eyes in remembered fear, he whispered, "Keep away from turbines and cat-walks, will you?" Gathering himself, he said in a normal level, "Give them a minute or so to get into position, then we can start bringing everything back on line. It's time to reclaim the last bit of control back from the hijackers."

**_A/N - Yes, Alan has matured but give the kid a break. He is still a fifteen-year-old. Impulsive is his middle name. (Well, actually, it's Shepard, but that was his dad's idea. The Tracy Brothers are named for the Mercury Seven astronauts, one of which was Alan Shepard - who was a graduate of the same high school as me. How cool is that? OK, history lesson over.) Cobb is a psychotic SOB who is really pushing the envelope here. Let's hope for a paper cut soon. Maybe he'll bleed out. _**

**_Thanks as always to my beta, Sam1. Hope you enjoy the story and I would really, kinda, sorta, on some deep inner child level, like reviews. Reviews are love and I am an emotionally deprived child in need of verbal stimuli in order to reinforce my self-image. No, I don't have any idea what I said, but it sounded good, right? Seriously - review, people, review... CC_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**_Disclaimer - Disclaiming again, I'm disclaiming again. The story is starting to end, I'm on the last few chapters. Disclaiming again, seaQuest is not mine, my friends. Thunderbirds are not mine either, boo-hoo. _**

**_Yeah, yeah. I am keeping my day job._**

Ben and Katie ran anxiously through the passageways, by-passing the maglev. While they were fairly sure that Cobb couldn't currently monitor the maglev system, they had quickly come to two realizations: they both knew ways to get to engineering nearly as fast and if they were to use the maglev, it would announce their arrival. Hmmm. Not good, not good at all.

Within minutes, the couple was shimmying from C to D deck, heading closer and closer to the section of engineering where Lucas had identified as the site of a hostage situation. Katie knew that a vicious monster like Cobb wouldn't hesitate in hurting, killing or using one of the men as a human shield. For the sake of both men, as well as the people who loved them, they had to get there quickly.

Ben looked back at Katie, the two slowing drastically as the approached the designated area. He could see her flinch as they both heard Frank Cobb's voice. But he could also see the way she pulled back from her fears, steel filling her spine and her visage becoming a stone mask. Allowing himself a small smile, Ben turned back towards the sound, assuring himself that the kick-ass Katie he had known since the Academy was back and ready to take Cobb down for the count.

* * *

Alan had run off the bridge within moments of Ben and Katie, but by the time he was through the doors they were long gone. While Alan might know every circuit board on every Thunderbird they way most people can recognize their face in a mirror, but this was only the second time he had been aboard the seaQuest. And it wasn't as Alan had ever had a chance to explore the massive submarine.

"_The maglev it is, I guess."_ Alan thought, ruefully. Climbing quickly aboard the transport, Alan gave the order – "Engineering, section…" he paused, thinking quickly. He remembered hearing the train announce arrivals. Unsure of how far sound would carry, the teen knew he would have to stop ahead of the area he needed. Remembering the tour of the seaQuest back in Hawaii, he could almost hear Bridger and Lucas explain that the seaQuest engineering was divided into ten sections, with 25 subsections. "Section Seven – T." T for Tracy. T for Thunderbirds. T for taking control of his life and getting back his father. And if he could kick Cobb in the ass while he is at it? Cool.

* * *

Tim, John and Lucas began to set up the relays in the computer system so that they could bring the seaQuest back on-line. "OK," Lucas sighed. "We have everything set. But," he groaned, "I need the verbal code that Alan inputted. I don't even know what it is!"

"It gets worse." Bowman added from across the bridge. The trio turned to look at him. He continued, "Alan set it up that it had to be him, his father or his brother who gave the verbal code. So if big brother doesn't know the code, we better hope Alan gets back here soon."

John smiled slightly. "I think I know the code." Clearing his throat, John gave a firm command: "Thunderbirds are go."

No sooner had the last word left his mouth, than dimmed lights came on and the bridge came fully to life. Tim kept his head bowed, reviewing data and trying not to laugh. John merely shrugged and continued to work. Bowman and Lucas exchanged confused looks before Lucas turned to John, saying, "_Thunderbirds are go_? Where the hell did Alan come up with that lame ass phrase?"

Schooling his face into a placid expression, John shrugged once more. "Kid likes to watch the rescues on the vid. Never misses one if he can help it. He used to say that was what he wanted to be when he grew up." Focusing all his attention on the monitors in front of him, John sighed in his mind. He hadn't lied. But he knew he had best not look at Tim or the two of them rolling on the floor in laughter would give away his family's secret much faster than Alan's warped sense of humor at using the lift code.

* * *

Katie and Ben cautiously edged closer, taking advantage of a box of tools and supplies close by to hide behind. "What's this box doing here?" Ben whispered to Katie.

Motioning with her head at the braces on the catwalk approaching Cobb's location, Katie softly responded, "More repairs. Be careful in that area. Some idiot slammed a load into the side at compromised the entire section."

Cobb roughly shoved Bridger into the compartment, before grabbing Jeff to follow suit. He wasn't sure what made him look behind him, but a quick glance over his shoulder caused him to grab the Tracy father and whip around, using the other man as a human shield. Seeing the two trying to sneak up behind him, Cobb gave a cruel mockery of a smile.

"Katherine. So nice to see you. And your gallant knight once more by your side. Jenny, wasn't it?"

Ben refused to be baited by the criminal. "You have no where to go, Cobb. Let your hostage go and put the weapon down."

Cocking his weapon, Cobb glared at them. "I ain't going back to any miserable UEO prison. They'll shove me in a hole for life."

"Don't do the crime, if you can't do the time," Katie snarked.

With a slight, nod, Cobb agreed. "Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, eh? Say g'night, Mr. Jeff Tracy." Cobb pushed the muzzle of the gun to Jeff's head and…

* * *

With a few clicks and keystrokes, Tim was connecting to UEO headquarters. A relieved Secretary Noyce smiled at the young officer. "Lieutenant O'Neill. Am I glad to see you. Is everyone alright?"

Tim briefly chewed his lip before answering. "Sir, John has minor injuries but I think everyone else is alright. Frank Cobb was behind this. He has Mr. Tracy and Captain Bridger. Ben and Katie are rescuing them now."

"Ben and Katie?" Noyce mused. "Oh, Lieutenant Krieg and Commander Hitchcock? What are they doing there? They weren't supposed to be there."

"Lucky for us they were, Mr. Secretary." John responded. "They've come in handy."

Lucas looked over at the screen, continuing. "We are turning the seaQuest around now and heading back to Auckland at full speed." Grinning slightly, he told Noyce, "We'll leave it to you to tell Kristin what happened."

As they signed off, the trio looked at each other in surprise. They really hadn't expected the Secretary of the UEO to use that kind of language.

* * *

Just as Cobb prepared to shoot Jeff, an object whizzed through the air, knocking off his shot. The bullet went wild, ricocheting against a steel girder and into one of braces of the catwalk. Seeing Cobb's distraction, Katie launched into the air, tackling Jeff and covering his body with her own. Ben, in turn, rocketed towards Cobb, trying to keep the man from firing again. Never one to play fair, the villain grabbed Ben by the hair and pushed him towards the hole where Bridger lay trapped. Losing his balance, Ben fell into the compartment – and right on top of Bridger.

At Nathan's groan of pain, Ben scooted off of him. "Sorry, Captain." Ben muttered as he peered over the edge from a crouched position, prepared to defend his wounded Captain.

"_No money, no glory – but I can still escape."_ Cobb thought as he turned to run. Whirling around, he began to move, only to see a slim blonde teenager, who was pulling another tool out of a nearby box. Looking down, he saw the wrench on the ground – the very thing that had thrown off his shot. Stalking towards the boy, Cobb grabbed him by the arm, snarling, "Ya miserable little bastard! You did this! You ruined everything! I should kill ya, Wolenczak!"

Alan's eyes went wide as he realized that Cobb had never figured out that he was on board. Worse, the man thought he was Lucas – and while he was right that Alan had been partially responsible for the failure of his plan, if Cobb believed he was Lucas then the man would not see him as having any value.

Seizing the teenager, Cobb looked back at the others. Katie had released Jeff Tracy's bonds and the billionaire was watching in horror as Cobb held his weapon pointed directly at the youngest Tracy. Having freed Captain Bridger from both his restraints and the access compartment, Ben had placed himself protectively between the Captain and any danger. Both officers had their weapons pointed in Cobb's direction.

"I'll kill the brat, I swear I will!" Cobb screamed manically.

Alan glared at the man. "Hey Cobb?" Frank turned to look at the teenager. "Bite me."

Cobb began to swing the weapon at the fifteen-year-old, but Alan quickly ducked, then swung up his own arm – complete with a steel pipe to strike the man with. Cobb moved slightly, receiving only a glancing blow but it was enough for Alan to pull away from him. Beginning to move, he was halfway to the safest place he knew – his father – when Cobb regained his balance and began to spray bullets. With Cobb still dazed, the shots missed Alan, but the patches on the catwalk weren't so lucky. Just shy of the catwalk's end and safety, the bridge gave way and Alan began to lose his balance, rolling towards the gap in the structure. To the horror of the others on the opposite side of the gap, Alan began to fall to the edge – and the thirty foot drop to the steel floor below.

**_A/N - Yikes! Alan is in major jep! Boy, that is different for me. I will have the next chapter up during the weekend, so you (and Alan) will not be left hanging for long. But this chapter is up and out for my wonderful beta, Sam1 - This is all you asked for on your birthday, so I would never think of getting you a traditional present. So in honor of Sam1, I am sure everyone wants to review this chapter. (No, I have no shame at all.) Happy Birthday Girl! - CC_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**_disclaimer - short but sweet, can't be beat. No t-birds, no sub for me...AND IT WAS ALL I WANTED FOR MOTHER'S DAY! That and a new photo mug with my daughter on it. My old one got chipped._**

Alan had been more focused on evading flying bullets than paying attention to the already damaged cat walk. But when the section directly in front of him broke away, teetering for a moment before plummeting to the steel floor below, he became painfully aware of the precarious position he found himself in. Desperately trying to stop, Alan found himself slipping and beginning to fall. Somewhere in the background he could hear Ben yelling, "No!" while his father screamed his name. His entire right leg and part of his left were already over the edge when he managed to snag a part of the safety railing, stopping his downward momentum with a painful snap to his entire body.

Cobb had been watching with sickening disinterest as the boy that he had been assured was like a son to Bridger began to slip and fall. Then he heard, not Bridger cry out but Jeff Tracy. And it was not the name he had expected to hear. As the teenager began to pull himself back onto the catwalk – or what was left of it – Cobb's clever mind began to put a few facts and questions together. What if Jeff Tracy hadn't been the only unexpected addition to the test? What if he had brought two sons along? Wasn't the youngest Tracy son named Alan and a friend of the Wolenczak kid? A sick smirk once more appeared on his face. Maybe he could make a profit on this day after all.

Straining himself desperately, Alan began to draw himself back up over the ledge when he felt Cobb reach down and begin to pull at his left arm. Looking suspiciously at the villain when he was finally back on his feet, Alan tried to pull away from the older man. But Cobb had an iron grip on his arm and was trying to bring Alan closer rather than release him. The vicious look on his face reminded the fifteen-year-old of the visage the Hood had often worn.

Nodding with satisfaction, Cobb knew if there had been any question or doubt, it had been removed. Lucas Wolenczak – well, he was considered to be brilliant, gentle…this boy wasn't gentle. There was fire in his eyes and steel in his spine. This boy was raised to be a fighter. Cobb had seen the same look in Jeff Tracy, seen the same determination and grit in John Tracy. "Alan Tracy, I presume?"

Jeff sucked in his breath and tried to take a step forward, only to be pulled back by Commander Hitchcock. Shaking her head, she whispered, "Sir, you can't. We can't give him two hostages."

Alan looked up at Cobb coldly. "Let me go, now."

With a chuckle that held no real humor, Cobb cocked his head. "Now why should I let a fortune slip through my fingers?"

Shaking his head, Alan glared at the man. "Dude, your village really is missing an idiot, isn't it?" Pulling back as much as he could, Alan continued. "Trust me, this will not end well. Let me go, or you will regret it."

Tightening his grip on Alan's arm, Cobb called over to Jeff Tracy. "Mr. Tracy, this wouldn't happen to be your boy, would he? Looks a lot like the young man my associate has locked up." Cobb was about to continue when Alan began to snicker.

At Cobb's dirty look, Alan outright laughed. "That would be the brother who with Tim and Lucas is on the bridge restarting the systems and contacting the UEO? Or the associate that got the beat down by me and a dolphin?"

"Or," Ben added, "Is that the associate I knocked out or the one that switched sides and is helping the guys on the bridge?"

"Don't forget the one Lucas beat up," Katie added, seemingly obliviously to the shocked looks sent her way by Cobb and Bridger. Glancing back at the Captain, she smiled. "I guess even Lucas has a breaking point."

"But I think it released some of the suppressed aggression he has been holding onto," Ben injected. At the incredulous looks sent his way, Ben ducked his head for a moment to suppress his amusement.

Seeing Cobb's momentary distraction, Alan kicked his leg into his captor's knee. A satisfying _crack _accompanied Cobb's cry of pain. As the man released Alan and began to drop to his unbroken knee, Alan quickly grabbed the steel pipe he had been holding a moment earlier. When Cobb realized Alan was free, he began to swing his weapon in the teen's direction. Before he could take aim, Cobb felt the bones in his wrist crack as steel met flesh in a shattering blow. Dropping the gun, Cobb cried out in agony. Both Alan and Cobb saw the weapon drop to the floor and both made a move to grab it. But Cobb had moved too close to the gap in the catwalk…

Before Alan's horrified eyes, Frank Cobb was almost entirely off the edge of the catwalk. Clutching the same safety railing Alan had earlier, he was able to prevent himself from falling over. But with his other wrist broken, there was no way to pull himself up.

Alan had been in this position before. He hadn't been able to let the Hood die, even after the man had tried to murder his entire family. He couldn't let Frank Cobb die, even if the mad man had threatened his father and brother. Bending down, Alan braced himself against the safety railing and reached down. "Take my hand and I'll pull you up."

Glaring at the young blonde, Cobb spat contemptuously, "Why would you save me?"

"Because my father didn't raise me to ignore someone in need of help. Life isn't always easy and it sure as hell isn't fair. But a good person plays the cards they are dealt and tries to leave the world a better place. Now are you going to take my hand or do you want to die?"

Alan was focused on Cobb as he clutched at the edge of the swaying catwalk and didn't see his father and Ben carefully cross the gap to reach him. But Cobb did. Even as Alan eased Cobb's good hand into his own, the villain made the decision not to meet his fate alone. Grabbing at Alan's arm, Cobb intentionally became a dead weight, trying to pull the youngest Tracy down with him. Seeing his son's distress, Jeff grabbed Alan around the shoulders and pulled him back. The sudden motion was too much for Cobb and before Ben could reach him, the man began to fall. Cobb's terrified scream filled the echoing chamber only to be cut off abruptly by his body meeting the steel floor.

Looking down at the broken body of Frank Cobb and the growing pool of blood surrounding the man's cracked skull, Ben shook his head. Senseless loss of life, no matter what the quality of the person, always made Ben sick.

Jeff Tracy knelt behind his son, clutching him closely to his chest. "Dad?" Jeff looked down to see his son's wide blue eyes – eyes so like his mother's – and the father felt his heart break at the pain in those cerulean orbs.

Brushing Alan's blonde hair back in a gentle motion, Jeff continued to rock his youngest son back and forth. "What is it, Alan?"

"You were right." Before Jeff could ask what he had been right about, Alan continued.

"You can't save everyone."

* * *

John Tracy focused intently on the communications panel in front of him. Discretely covered by Tim, he had managed to get a message to Brains, still on Thunderbird Five. The engineer had sent back a signal to let him know that the other Tracy brothers were on a rescue but that he would pass on word that the situation was under control.

"_Under control,_" John thought. _"I don't know if I would use those words. Last we knew, Dad is still being held by some psychopath and Alan is racing into the eye of the storm."_

"Krieg to bridge." Ben's voice broke into John's thoughts, and, from the startled looks of the others, the thoughts of everyone on the bridge.

Pressing a button, Tim acknowledged his crewmate. "Bridge here. What's the status, Ben?"

"We have the Captain and Mr. Tracy. Captain Bridger appears to have a concussion but he can walk. Mr. Tracy has a few bruises and will be fine."

"And Alan?" Lucas interjected.

"Alan's fine, Lucas." Both Lucas and John sighed in relief, while Tim and Bowman allowed themselves small smiles. "He's a little shaken, but he should be OK."

"Did you get Cobb?" Tim asked, determined to make sure they had all of the hijackers accounted for.

For a moment silence was their only answer. Tim began to ask the question again when Katie's voice came over the speaker.

"Frank Cobb won't be hurting anyone ever again."

**_A/N - Yes, some of this is reminicent of the Thunderbirds movie. But the Hood was a clever, patient enemy. Cobb - he was just nuts. And now he is a squashed bug. Anyone can shoot a bad guy. I dropped him thirty feet to a steel floor. It wasn't the fall that killed him, though. It was the sudden stop at the end. To answer some people's concern, you can see the other Tracy boys were on a rescue. But someone will be waiting when they dock in Auckland. I finished the story. I was thinking of doing several more chapters but I realized that it is actually done except tying up loose ends which will be in the next chapter. Now, I will be writing a third crossover story. BUT - it will not be under seaQuest. It will be a Thunderbirds story with seaQuest characters visiting. These have been set in the seaQuest locations with SQ villains. That one won't be. It also won't probably be up until the summer. Now, really - we are talking 4-6 weeks. I am also doing other stuff. So...Thanks again to my awesome beta, Sam1 - she always finds time for me and I really appreciate it. And thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I love reviews. More please? - CC_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty - Epilogue **

**_Disclaimer - I swear, if I have disclaimed ownership of the Thunderbirds or seaQuest once, I have done it twenty times since I started this story._**

Kristin smiled at Lucas gently, all the while treating Nathan for his head injury. Amazingly, no stitches were needed but he did indeed have a mild concussion. "Well, Lucas, I am afraid that trip to the carnival is definitely out. I don't think the Captain is up to roller coasters at the moment."

"Was I ever?" Nathan joked quietly. Jeff laughed softly as well. Lucas gave a small chuckle and shaking his head, turned to join the others gathered nearby.

Kristin looked over at Jeff when he laughed but he just shrugged. "No sympathy from me. I raised five sons and have been dragged through plenty of carnivals, state fairs and amusement parks. Luckily with Alan, he had older brothers more than willing to take him to things like that." Looking over at the two teenagers, being teased into laughter by Ben while Katie, Tim and John looked on indulgently, Jeff nodded. "I admit I sometimes let the boys take on more of raising Alan than I should have. But Scott recently assured me that looking out for Alan helped them with their mother's death. He does look so much like Lucy. Acts like her as well - her humor, her compassion, her strength of will…Alan inherited those along with the blue eyes and off-beat smile."

Sensing his father's eyes on him, Alan turned and smiled back at his father. The boy had been upset at Cobb's death, but was quickly coming to terms with it. As Jeff had said to him as they had walked back to the bridge, _"Alan, Frank Cobb was someone who chose not to be saved. He hurt people and was trying to kill you just because he thought he could. You would have saved him if he had been willing. He made the choice to die. You can't save everyone. And you can't save people from themselves."_

Jeff smiled even more as he watched Dr. Emily Haas finish checking on John's injury. He did need a couple of stitches just as he had told his younger brother. But amazingly, both of his sons had come through this incident relatively unharmed. And watching John gently run a hand over Emily's hair before his fingers softly traced her face, Jeff felt a sense of contentment. John had given up so much to help his father fulfill his dream. Maybe it was only right that he was the first of the Tracy sons to fall in love.

"So is that the reason why Dr. Haas has been given a couple of days off?" A new voice came upon the scene. Nathan, Kristin and Jeff all turned to see who had joined the conversation. An attractive young woman approached, having gotten past the cordon of UEO security personnel who had blocked off the area surrounding the seaQuest's docking area. "I'm Wendy Smith, and yes, Captain Bridger you did know my mother. And no, Dr. Westphalen, you have no reason to be jealous."

A frown had replaced Jeff's earlier pleasant demeanor. "You're a Psi," he said, in an accusing voice.

Wendy tensed for a moment before turning to face the billionaire. "Yes, Mr. Tracy I am." Putting on a determined smile, she refocused her attention on Nathan. "I've decided to take you up on the offer, Captain Bridger. Dr. Westphalen?" Kristen nodded, silently urging her to continue. "You are staying on for another tour?" Kristen nodded one more time, and Wendy smiled. "While I am also a medical doctor, I'll be taking over only the crews' emotional and mental health. I'll leave most of the physical well-being to you and Dr. Levin."

Trying to be pleasant but sensing a tension in Jeff that didn't require any psychic ability, Kristin indicated that she wanted to give a quick check on the other seaQuest members who had been aboard during the hijacking. "Nathan, stay put. I don't want to sedate you with a concussion, but I am sure I can figure out something to keep you resting."

"Kris, if you want me in bed you only had to ask." The concussion still leaving him slightly reeling, Bridger didn't realize he had said that aloud until Jeff laughed, Wendy giggled and Kristen gave him what Lucas called her "death stare". The look only made Jeff laugh harder and as Bridger cringed into his seat, Kristen stalked off, muttering, _"Men and their juvenile sense of humor."_

Looking Jeff straight in the face, Dr. Smith had no trouble being as blunt as needed. "Mr. Tracy, it is a matter of honor among Psychics that we not probe someone without their permission. Feelings however can sometimes simply scream at you. And when someone is thinking of something strongly, it may burst out to a Psi as clearly as if that person had said it out loud. You are a fair man, a man of integrity. To you discrimination on any level is an abomination. So maybe I should tell you about a man I met a few years ago at a special institute for "gifted people". The man had been badly injured in an accident. I was one of the people who tried to help him but the negative emotions he projected were so disruptive I eventually had to leave his case. In the early session, I sensed his hatred was towards the man he blamed for his accident. His name was Trahan Belegant. I believe you have met him since then. And you know of his psychic abilities. His "gifts" are the reason you have taken a dislike to psychics but you must understand something. Few Psychics are like him. Most would never use our gifts to hurt or manipulate others."

At that moment, Alan ran up to the trio. "Dad, Brains called Emily to tell her what was going on and then he had Secretary Noyce call and make sure Emily got a few days off. She is going to fly with us to the States. That's cool, isn't it?"

Jeff put a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled. "Very cool. I think we may have to get use to Emily being around a lot."

Glancing back at his brother, Alan nodded. "Yep. Mom would have liked her, don't you think?" And then Alan turned to Wendy. "Hi, I'm Alan."

Wendy smiled and held out a hand which Alan quickly shook. "Dr. Wendy Smith. I'll be joining the crew soon."

Alan nodded, saying, "Yeah, I hear you have been giving advice in regards to Lucas since the incident in Hawaii. But he released some of his pent-up aggression and anxieties." Leaning over he stage-whispered, "He beat the stuffing out of one of the hijackers."

Dr. Smith laughed lightly at the boy's enthusiasm for his friend's fighting. "I can tell you have released some "anxieties and aggressions" of your own. Get in a few licks?"

Momentarily flummoxed, Alan laughed after a minute. "I forgot, you're a Psi. That's cool. My friend Tin has some abilities. But they really freak her out. I tell her it's cool. Stuff like that is like anything in the world. It's all how you use it which decides if it is good or bad, right?" Turning and running back to the group, he tossed a wave and a smile over his shoulder.

Watching him go, Wendy smiled again before looking at Jeff seriously. "Be careful about your opinions, Mr. Tracy. I feel that you know Alan's friend very well and don't distrust her. But then there is Alan himself…"

Stiffening at what he felt was an attack on his son; Jeff openly glared at the woman. "And just what does that mean?"

"Alan has psi abilities as well." Before Jeff could interrupt, Wendy continued. "Mainly empath abilities. But the psi factor is strong." Seeing Jeff watch his two blonde sons smile and joke with their friends from the sub, she cocked her head. "He hurt your sons, especially John and Alan, didn't he? Belegant, I mean." Jeff nodded tightly. "John was probably a target of opportunity but Alan? He would go after Alan as a perceived threat. And if you are the one that Belegant harbored so much hatred for…Alan could be in grave danger from him."

Wendy bent her head for a moment, sucking in her breath. Jeff Tracy might present a stone face to the world, but the emotions rolling off of the man were a clear reflection of the protective father that few would ever see. The intensity of his feelings was almost painful to her. Deciding that a casual retreat was prudent at this junction, Wendy merely gave a small smile as she assured Bridger that she would be ready to sail with the seaQuest when it next left port.

Jeff looked over at Nathan, not entirely surprised to see the mild look of censure. "She's right. I do despise intolerance. And I do think the world of Tin-Tin and her family. Her father, Kyrano, assures me that his brother was the exception in their family. They are for the most part, honest, caring, hard-working people who happen to have a strong psi factor running among them." Sighing slightly, Jeff leaned against the wall next to Nathan. "And one of these days, Tin-Tin may become my daughter-in-law. I guess the best thing I can do is try to remember most psychics are more like her – or your Dr. Smith – than like the Hood."

"And Alan?" Nathan asked.

Jeff closed his eyes and dropped his head towards his chest for a moment. "Alan was always sensitive, even if he hated to show it. I guess I never thought much about it. I remember when Gordon was hurt – Alan was the only one he could tolerate most of the time. Same with John after the incident with the Hood. And he was the one who seemed to be able to tell when one of his brothers needed him after Lucy died. An empath. I guess that explains a lot." He chuckled slightly. "I don't know. Sometimes it seems lately as if up is down and left is right. All mixed up and confused."

Nathan shook his head, winced at the pain that caused, then continued with a slight laugh. "I think that you are a remarkable person Jeff, and you have raised your sons to be just like you. But you are a father. They are your sons. It is more than reasonable for you to want to protect them. And the Hood threatened all of your sons. The good man that you are would see reason soon enough. You just had the bad luck to run into a psychic councilor while you were still trying to work it out in your head."

Watching the younger people laughing and smiling, Emily and Kristin trying to be discreet as they silently checked the others for injuries, Jeff relaxed. "They're looking good. All of them. Maybe I haven't messed up too badly."

"No, Jeff, we haven't screwed up too badly." When Jeff turned back to Bridger with a raised eyebrow, he smiled in reassurance. "We dads have to stick together. And we have to do the best we can by our kids. Guide them, love them, support them, and have enough faith in them to let them go."

Swallowing, Jeff nodded. He knew Bridger was right…Sighing, he changed the subject. "OK, we have to get going. I still have that meeting in Manhattan and Alan needs to get to Wharton's. And John will have some down time…Darn it. With those stitches, he'll be grounded for an extra week. I am not looking forward to telling Gordon he has to do his rotation on Five a month early."

"Five?"

"Our space station."

Nathan raised his eyebrow at that. "You have your own space station?"

"You have your own island."

"So do you."

Jeff chuckled again. "Point taken. But yes, we do have a space station and an excellent intelligence network. As efficient as Section Seven with higher moral standards."

Bridger frowned. "Sodom and Gomorrah had higher moral standards than Section Seven." Changing the subject again, Nathan sighed. "Well, we have two weeks in dry dock, but maybe Alan and Lucas could get together during Alan's Christmas Break. The seaQuest is scheduled for shore leave during that time."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you and Alan come to Tracy Island for Christmas? No snow, but with Onaha's cooking, no one seems to mind." Jeff paused and looked over at Kristin. "Unless you have plans with Dr. Westphalen…"

"Nope. Kris is going on a cruise with her mother and daughter for Christmas. Woman lives on a sub most of the year and she is going to take a vacation on a cruise ship." Nathan frowned. "Your home is also your base. I take it Lucas doesn't know…"

Jeff shook his head. "No, you and Tim are the only people from seaQuest who know. But we occasionally have to put on what Gordon has dubbed "Operation Cover-up" and we can arrange things so Lucas need never know."

As Kristin, Lucas and Alan rejoined the pair, Nathan was agreeing to the plan. Ignoring the teens confused looks – the men would fill them in later – Nathan put a fatherly hand on Lucas' arm. "So, I guess its movie time and room service for three, kiddo. Not too disappointed, are you?"

Lucas smiled. "Actually, that will be for two, Captain. Ben talked Katie into joining Tim, me and him at that carnival. She said something about need to get used to being in his company again in a social setting." With a snort, he elbowed Alan. "Women. Who can understand them?"

"No sane, rational man." Noticing the glare Kristen was sending him, Alan pulled back and grabbed Lucas' arm. "Frankie, help me grab my gear. I think a strategic retreat is in my best interest if I ever wanna see sixteen."

The adults in both groups smiled in relief as the two laughing teenagers ran back onto the seaQuest. Two boys had done what many grown men could not. They had defeated not only threats from outside sources, but had conquered their own fears and self-doubts.

Jeff finally gathered up his sons and Emily so that they could head for the States. At the same time Nathan left the details of handling the details of the fall-out from the hijacking and to get the repairs – more than when they had started out – started under the keen eye of Commander Ford. But the men had achieved the goal they had set out on at the beginning. Their sons were back in control of their lives and it was time for the next adventure to begin in their lives.

**_A/N - OK, Alan and Lucas are safe, so is everyone else (except Cobb who is a bad guy pancake). And just in case you think I left some issues hanging - wait. A few issues from here will be addressed in the next story. As I said, I need some down time, so don't expect the next part for about 4-6 weeks. And it will be under Thunderbirds, not seaQuest. I am sure you can tell from the last chapter when and where it will be happening._**

**_Thanks to everyone who read and followed along, especially those who reviewed. A huge thanks to those who helped me: Sam1, my amazing beta; Shudunedus, for her tech support on the seaQuest (and B/K feedback); and Questfan for her overall SQ font of knowledge. I couldn't do it without you and since Sam1 is the only one to tell me that, I just wanted the rest of you to know. Later! - CC_**


End file.
